Schattenspiel
by Orlane
Summary: Es ist eine allgemein anerkannte Tatsache, dass Professor Severus Snape nicht leicht „zu fassen“ ist – aber nie war dies zutreffender als jetzt!
1. Eine zweite Chance

_Ja, ich wage es tatsächlich! Dies wird mein erster Mehrteiler. Lasst es uns nicht „Roman" nennen, das macht mir Angst ;)! Natürlich habe ich als Hauptpersonen mein Lieblings-Pairing gewählt: Hermine und Severus – Ich sehe Eure dankbaren Blicke ;))_

_Ich habe Euch in der Inhaltsangabe ein M-Rating für die späteren Kapitel angekündigt! Habt ein wenig Geduld – die beiden haben es am Anfang nicht leicht (eigentlich wie immer ;) )_

_Ansonsten möchte ich nur noch schnell sagen, dass es viele wunderschöne HG/SS Geschichten gibt , von denen mich sicher viele inspiriert haben._

_Ich bin für Eure Frage und Anregungen immer dankbar! Also lasst mich wissen, was Ihr denkt! _

_Jetzt aber los! VORHANG AUF und viel Spaß!_

**Schattenspiel**

1. Eine zweite Chance

Hermine versuchte sich zu entspannen als sie, schwer beladen mit Koffern und Krummbeins Katzenkorb, auf die Mauer zum Gleis 9 ¾ zulief. Sie fürchtete, vor lauter Anspannung und Angst gegen den magischen Eingang zu prallen und mit samt dem Gepäck und ihrem jammernden Kater zu Füßen eines sicherlich verständnislosen Muggelbahnaufsehers zu landen. Sie hatte in ihrem dunkelgrünen Umhang eh schon genug Aufsehen erregt. Sie war sich jedoch sicher, dass ihr für einen Garderobenwechsel während der Reise nach Hogwarts später sicher die Nerven fehlen würden.

Noch vier Minuten.

Hermine atmete tief durch. Es ging nicht. Sie konnte diesen Schritt unmöglich gehen – wer weiß, was diesmal schief gehen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sämtliche Schüler in Lebensgefahr bringen. In ihrem Magen schien sich alles zu verknoten – sie versuchte dagegen anzuatmen – zu entspannen.

Noch drei Minuten.

_Eine wunderbare Chance, mein Schatz_ hatte ihr Vater sich gefreut. _Du hast dich immer nach Hogwarts zurückgesehnt_ hatte ihre Mutter sie ermutigt. Die beiden hatten ja keine Ahnung.

_Niemand kommt besser für diese Aufgabe in Frage als Sie, Hermine! _Sie hatte sich Dumbledores Brief wieder und wieder durchgelesen. Er wusste, was vor drei Monaten geschehen war und trotzdem…

Noch zwei Minuten.

Krummbein knurrte ungeduldig. „Ja, ja ich weiß!" murmelte Hermine. „Wir haben das tausend Mal besprochen aber…" sie kraulte den Kater durch die Gitterstäbe seines Korbes hindurch.

Noch eine Minute.

„Autsch!" Krummbein riss sie mit seinen scharfen Zähnen unsanft aus ihren Gedanken. Hermine verstand und rannte los, durch die Wand auf das Gleis und hinein in den zischenden und dampfenden roten Zug.

**ooo**

Keuchend hievte Hermine ihre Koffer in die Gepäckablage, öffnete Krummbeins Korb und ließ sich in den Sitz fallen. Sie hatte tatsächlich ein leeres Abteil, hinten im letzten Waggon des Zuges gefunden und war sehr froh darüber, die Reise in Ruhe begehen zu können. Es gab einiges, über dass sie nachdenken musste – über dass sie nach drei Monaten noch immer Tag und Nacht, jede Minute, jede Sekunde nachdachte.

Krummbein war aus dem Korb gekrabbelt, hatte sich auf ihrem Schoß zusammengerollt und ließ ein zufriedenes Schnurren hören.

Hermine angelte in ihrer Umhangtasche nach einer verkorkten Phiole, öffnete sie und setzte sie an die Lippen. Praktisch, dass sie nach dem Studium der magischen Medizin in der Lage war, einen solch komplizierten Trank selber zu brauen. Kein Medi-magier hätte ihn ihr verschrieben, nicht einmal nach den katastrophalen Geschehnissen, die vor kurzem zu einem jähen Ende ihrer jungen Karriere geführt hatten.

Hermine schloss die Augen. Sie spürte, wie sich der Knoten langsam löste.

Die Schiebetür zum Abteil öffnete sich leise und schloss sich wenige Augenblicke später wieder. Hermine hielt die Augen geschlossen – selbst wenn sie sie hätte öffnen wollen, die Lieder waren viel zu schwer.

„Weg? Für immer?" piepste eine aufgeregte Jungenstimme „Ja, es stand im Tagespropheten!" antwortete ein zweiter Junge.

Hermine bewegte sich leicht in ihrem Sitz, um ihr Gewicht zu verlagern. Krummbein vergrub seine Krallen in und durch den Stoff ihres Umhangs hindurch, was seine Besitzerin zu einem leisen Aufstöhnen veranlasste.

„PST! Wir sind nicht allein!" Eine dritte Stimme im Abteil ließ die beiden anderen verstummen. Es war ein Mädchen. Offensichtlich hatte die drei Kinder sie erst jetzt entdeckt.

„Wer ist das?" flüsterte einer der Jungen.

„Professor H. Granger." antwortete die leise Mädchenstimme leicht gereizt, so als sei die Frage völlig überflüssig gewesen.

„Woher weißt du das denn jetzt schon wieder?"

Hermine hörte ein genervtes Seufzen. „Mach die Augen auf, es steht auf ihrem Koffer!"

Eine kurze Pause. Hermine war sich sicher, dass drei Augenpaare sie in diesem Moment neugierig und argwöhnisch musterten.

„Meinst du, sie…" „Nicht hier!" unterbrach das Mädchen einen der beiden Jungen erneut. „Sie könnte aufwachen – lasst uns auf den Gang gehen."

Leise schlüpften die drei aus dem Abteil. Hermine hörte, wie die Tür zugeschoben wurde. Dann war es wieder still.

Sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Diese kurze Unterhaltung hatte sie daran erinnert, wie sie in ihrem dritten Schuljahr in einer ähnlichen Situation mit Harry und Ron den schlafenden Professor Lupin entdeckt hatte. Genau wie sie jetzt war er damals als neuer Lehrer nach Hogwarts gekommen. Und genau wie sie hatte er ein Geheimnis mitgebracht, von dem nur Dumbledore und Professor Snape gewusst hatten– nur dass der arme Lupin nichts für sein dunkles Geheimnis konnte.

Hermine spürte den Knoten in ihren Magen zurückkehren. Die Wirkung des Tranks verkürzte sich von Mal zu Mal. Sie zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen und starrte aus dem Fenster. Die herbstliche Landschaft flog vorbei.

„Ich hätte jede Stelle gerne angenommen", murmelte Hermine gegen die beschlagene Fensterscheibe, „aber ausgerechnet diese musste es werden!" sie schnaubte verächtlich. Krummbein fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Sie kraulte ihn beruhigend. Sicher war sie dankbar für Dumbledores rettendes Angebot und sie wusste, dass er es nicht aus Mitleid gemacht hatte. Er brauchte sie – nein, er brauchte dringend_ jemanden_ und hatten niemand anderen gefunden – verbesserte Hermine ihren Gedanken. Dennoch war die ganze Situation absurd.

**ooo**

Hermine drängelte sich durch einen Haufen aufgeregt plappernder Erstklässler und steuerte auf eine der wartenden Kutschen zu, die sie zum Schloss bringen würde. Aufgrund des allgemeinen Trubels am ersten Schultag hatte man ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie leider nicht abgeholt werden konnte. Sie hatte eigentlich schon viel früher in Hogwarts ankommen sollen, doch Hermine hatte ihre Zusage bis zum letzten Moment hinausgezögert, hatte gehofft, man würde sie doch nicht brauchen.

Diese Möglichkeit hatte sie auch jetzt noch nicht verworfen. Nach der warmherzigen Begrüßung war darum die erste Frage, die sie Professor Dumbledore kurze Zeit später in der großen Halle flüsternd zuraunte, „Direktor, haben sie Neuigkeiten über den Verbleib von Professor Snape?"

Bevor er antwortete schweifte Dumbledores Blick durch die große Halle, die mit schnatternden Schülern gefüllt war. Die Einteilung der neuen Schüler in ihre Häuser war bereits vorüber und Hermine war erst später leise und unauffällig hereingekommen. Er würde die neue Lehrerin erst morgen nach dem Frühstück vorstellen. Für heute war es für alle genug Aufregung gewesen. Dumbledore wandte sich Hermine schließlich mit trauriger Miene zu.

„Nein, wir haben den ganzen Sommer alles nur erdenklich Mögliche getan, um ihn zu finden oder wenigstens herauszufinden, was mit ihm geschehen sein mag", Der Direktor seufzte, „Aber er ist und bleibt verschwunden, seit diesem Sonntag im April." Er schien für einen Augenblick völlig abwesend, dann fasste er sich und blickte Hermine über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg an.

Sie sah blas und müde aus. Nicht das erste Mal fragte er sich, ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

„Ich weiß, die letzten Wochen waren nicht leicht für sie, Hermine!" sagte er leise.

Sie schluckte. Darüber wollte sie nun wirklich nicht sprechen. Sie stand auf und sagte leise: „Ich würde mich gern zurückziehen – die lange Reise…"

„Was passiert ist, ist nicht allein ihre Schuld."

Hermine blickte ihn mit verzehrter Miene an.

Dumbledore räusperte sich. Er fürchtete, die Situation könnte eskalieren. Hermine schien nah an einem erneuten Zusammenbruch zu sein. Er rief sich in Erinnerung, dass er genau dies verhindern wollte. Sicherlich, er brauchte vor allem dringend ihre Hilfe in der Schule, aber er hatte sie auch hierher geholt, um sie vor den inneren Dämonen zu schützen, die sie seit dem schrecklichen Vorfall im St. Mungos unablässig quälten.

Schließlich beendete er die unangenehme Pause: „Kommen sie! Ich zeige ihnen jetzt ihr neues Heim!" Er stand ebenfalls auf, legte freundlich eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter und schob sie aus der Halle.

**ooo**

Auf dem langen Weg durch das Schloss zwang sich Hermine, mehrmals tief durchzuatmen. Es sollte doch nicht gleich mit einer Katastrophe beginnen! „Jetzt reiß dich zusammen!" murmelte sie in sich hinein.

Sie schlüpfte hinter Dumbledore in den ersten der Kerkerräume, der von einem prasselnden Feuer im Kamin zwar erhellt aber nur dürftig erwärmt wurde. Fröstelnd zog sie ihren viel zu dünnen Umhang enger um die Schultern und folgte dem Direktor durch eine unscheinbare dunkle Tür, die in Professor Snapes Privaträumen führte. Jetzt würden es ihre Räume werden.

Hermine atmete den Geruch von Feuchtigkeit, alten Büchern und Kräutern tief ein. Eigenwillig aber nicht unangenehm, bemerkte sie und stellte gleichzeitig erstaunt fest, dass sie langsam begann, sich ein wenig zu entspannen.

Dumbledore stand neben dem Kamin, in dem ebenfalls ein Feuer brannte. Er breitete seine Arme aus und entzündete mit einem Mal viele Kerzen, die an den Wänden befestigt waren. „Alles steht zu ihrer freien Verfügung, Hermine!" Er lächelte entschuldigend, „es ist nicht sehr – gemütlich. Ich habe nur wenig umdekoriert", seine Stimme stockte, „eigentlich fast nichts – ich konnte es nicht!" fügte er leise hinzu.

Hermines Blick wanderte durch den Raum und fiel auf einen Blumenstrauß. Der Strauß wirkte seltsam deplaziert, sie musste schmunzeln. Sicher eine der wenigen Umdekorierungsmaßnahmen. Sie ging zu einem winzigen Fenster, das hoch oben in die Mauerwand eingelassen war. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und griff nach dem Riegel. Er ließ sich nur schwer bewegen. Als er schließlich doch nachgab und das Fenster sich mit einem Ruck öffnete, flog ihr eine dicke Staubwolke entgegen. Sie musste husten.

„Wir suchen so schnell wie möglich nach einer besseren Lösung." Dumbledore klopfte ihr besorg auf den Rücken.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Direktor. Ich denke, Krummbein und ich werden uns hier schon einrichten!" Hermine beobachtete ihren Kater, der neugierig seine Nase an einem der Bücherregale rieb. „Sehen sie, Krummbein ist schon eingezogen!"

Dumbledore nickte ihr erleichtert zu. „Was für ein seltsamer Platz für eine Gryffindor, die Privaträume des Hauslehrers von Slytherin!" Er versuchte ein heiteres Lachen. „-des_ ehemaligen_ Hauslehrers von Slytherin sollte ich wohl besser sagen."

Hermine atmete einen schwachen Hauch kühler Nachtluft ein, der durch das kleine Fenster hereinströmte. Kein Geräusch drang in diesen Raum, nicht einmal ein leises Rauschen der Bäume, deren Stämme sie gerade noch durch das kleine Fenster in der Dunkelheit draußen erahnen konnte. „Aber jemand wie Professor Snape verschwindet doch nicht einfach so! Und schon gar nicht in Friedenszeiten." Platzte es plötzlich aus ihr heraus.

Dumbledore seufzte, „Friedenszeiten – es gibt nichts Unsichereres."

Hermine überhörte seine Entgegnung und fuhr fort: „Sicher, er war unfreundlich, arrogant und gemein…" sie bemerkte Dumbledores vorwurfsvollen Blick und errötete. „Verzeihen sie, Direktor. Ich wollte nur sagen, er war wohl doch nicht so verantwortungslos, dass er die Schule einfach verlassen würde, ohne sich zu verabschieden – Ich meine, nicht einmal Professor Snape…?"

Dumbledore setzte zu einer Antwort an, als plötzlich ein starker Luftzug die Tür zu den Kerkerräumen mit einem ungeheuerlichen Knall zuschlagen ließ. Alle Kerzen im Raum erloschen.

Hermine schrie erschrocken auf.

„Oh, ich fürchte, sie müssen das Fenster geschlossen halten, wenn die Tür geöffnet ist. – Alles in Ordnung?" Dumbledore sah sie besorgt an. Hermine nickte.

„Lassen sie uns Professor Snape für einen Moment vergessen. Wichtig ist, dass sie sich hier so wohl wie möglich fühlen und ihre Arbeit als Professorin für Zaubertränke gut meistern. Und da habe daran ich keinen Zweifel." er zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu."

Ein eisiger Windstoß durchfuhr erneut den Raum und streifte unsanft Hermines Gesicht. Sie zitterte vor Kälte und spürte nun wieder mehr als deutlich, dass _sie_ sehr wohl Zweifel daran hatte.

„Sehr früh für einen ersten Herbststurm", Dumbledore schloss mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes das Fenster und zündete mit einem weiteren die Kerzen wieder an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie wirklich allein lassen soll!" sagte er besorgt. „Sie wirken ein wenig verloren, Hermine!"

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich bin nur müde." sagte sie tapfer.

**ooo**

Nachdem Dumbledore sie allein gelassen hatte, entdeckte Hermine das Schlaf- und Arbeitszimmer und das daran angrenzende kleine Badezimmer. Sie stellte fest, dass ihre Koffer bereits ordentlich aufgereiht neben dem großen Bett standen. Zu erschöpft, um sich umzusehen, wühlte sie sich aus ihrer Kleidung, zog an dem Haarband, das ihre Locken bis jetzt mehr oder weniger gezähmt hatte, suchte nach ihrem Nachthemd und schlüpfte hinein. Sie würde morgen ihre neue Behausung näher erkunden.

Als sie sich gerade auf das Bett setzten wollte, um sich endlich in die weichen Kissen fallen zu lassen, viel ihr Blick auf einen altmodischen Kleiderschrank aus dunklem Holz. In die mittlere der drei Türen war ein ovaler Spiegel eingelassen. Hermine stellte sich davor und betrachtete sich. Ihre dunkelblonden Locken standen wirr vom Kopf ab, ihr blasses Gesicht wirkte schmal, die Augen waren dunkel umrandet und tief eingesunken.

„Sieht so eine erfolgreiche Professorin für Zaubertränke aus?" hörte sich laut fragen.

„Mit Sicherheit nicht. Sie sehen erbärmlich aus, Miss Granger. Geradezu bemitleidenswert – wenn ich zu einer solchen Gefühlsregung fähig wäre!"

Hermine stockte der Atem. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum. Ihr Puls raste. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte sie, die Stimme ihres ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrers gehört zu haben. Aber nein, seine Stimme war viel tiefer und vibrierender gewesen. Die Stimme eben hatte monoton und recht hell geklungen. Sie drehte sich wieder ihrem Spiegelbild zu und starrte es an.

Hermine fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das krause Haar und beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Von allen magischen Objekten an dieser Schule waren ihr die sprechenden Spiegel immer am unheimlichsten gewesen.

Sie wandte sich vom Spiegel ab und schlüpfte endlich erschöpft unter die dicke Daunenbettdecke. Das Bett war weich aber die Decke und das Kissen klamm von der Feuchtigkeit des Raumes. Hermine zog die Beine dicht an den Körper. Sie fühlte sich schwer wie ein Stein, die Müdigkeit war fast unerträglich. Sie dachte nur flüchtig daran, _wo_ sie war – und in _wessen_ Bett sie gerade lag. In ihrem Kopf verschwammen alle Gedanken und sie schaffte gerade noch ein schwaches: „Krummbein, komm ins Bett!" bevor sie in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

**ooo**

Tief in der Nacht. Die Schatten an den Wänden hatten aufgehört zu tanzen, nachdem die Kerzen eine nach der anderen erloschen waren. Das Feuer im Kamin glühte und glimmte schwach vor sich hin, nur noch wenige kleine Flammen schlängelten sich um das übrig gebliebene Holz und tauchten den Raum in ein dämmeriges Licht.

Hermine schlief tief und fest, Krummbein hatte sich mitten auf der Bettdecke zusammengekringelt und schnarchte leise, die Nase unter den wärmenden Vorderpfoten vergraben.

Ein langer Schatten löste sich langsam aus einer Nische neben dem kleinen Fenster.

Wenn er sich konzentrierte, gelang es ihm seit einiger Zeit, sich auf das Bett zu setzen. In seinem Zustand war an Schlaf selbstverständlich nicht zu denken, dennoch war das Bett, im Zentrum des Zimmers, ein Ort, von dem aus er alles überblicken und beobachten konnte. Nicht dass in den letzten Monaten viel zu beobachten gewesen wäre.

Es ließ sich jedoch auch gut nachdenken im eigenen Bett. Und das Denken war, so erschreckend diese sich langsam einschleichende Erkenntnis auch sein mochte, die einzige Fähigkeit, die ihm geblieben war.

Heute Nacht ließ Severus Snape sich jedoch nicht, wie üblich, auf seinem Bett nieder. Seit Stunden stand er in der Nische neben dem winzigen Fenster seines Schlaf- und Arbeitsraumes und beobachtete entsetzt die Geschehnisse, die sich vor seiner Nase vollzogen; ein frisch bezogenes Bett, ein Blumenstrauß auf dem Schreibtisch, ein prasselndes Feuer im Kamin.

Und dann das.

Wie konnte Dumbledore ihm das antun? Hatte er ihn aufgegeben?

Es kostete ihn eine schier unmenschliche Anstrengung und Konzentration, aus der Nische herauszutreten und sich ans Fußende seines Bettes zu stellen, oder besser, zu _denken_.

In dem spärlichen Licht, das gerade noch vom Kamin ausging, betrachtete er grimmig, wie sie entspannt dalag, wie die Bettdecke sich langsam hob und senkte, wie dieses Fellvieh sich schnarchend auf _seiner_ Decke kringelte.

Es war nicht möglich. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Nicht noch ein Kapitel in diesem wahnsinnigen Alptraum, in dem er sich seit Monaten befand.

Genug war genug, das musste ein für alle Mal ein Ende haben. Wütend und entschlossen verschränkte Snape die Arme vor dem Oberkörper und beugte sich so weit über das Bett, wie es ging.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was dieser Unsinn soll, aber sie verschwinden auf der Stelle aus meinem Bett und aus diesem Raum!" Seine donnernde Stimme hallte durch den stillen Raum und hätte Tote zum Leben erweckt.

TBC


	2. Zwei allein

_**Vielen Dank für die wunderbaren Reviews! Bitte unbedingt weitermachen! **_

_Zyra: Keine Sorge, es geht gleich weiter -g-_

_suffer: Ich bin auch froh, dass ich mich dazu entschlossen habe, auch wenn mir so ein__ Mehrteiler schon ein wenig Sorgen macht! _

_Nerak-23: Danke für die Review – und da ist es schon, das neue Kapitel – Tataaaa!- ;)_

_Sevena: Tausend Dank für das riesen Lob! Und dein Geschreibsel ist kein Geschreibsel! Ich fand deine FF großartig (hab ja erst eine gelesen – wegen Zeitmangel) und nein, ich bin keine Bestseller Autorin (Hmm, der Gedanke gefällt mir aber schon! -g-) Du musst nichts zahlen für die nächsten Kapitel – alle umsonst ;) brauchst nur etwas Geduld!_

_Kira Gmork: Danke! Ich freue mich, dass dir der Anfang gefallen hat! Über die „gute Laune" von Professor Snape schreibe ich doch am liebsten! Und noch einmal danke, dass du mir von erzählt hast, sonst würden alle meine Ideen noch gelangweilt im Denkarium schwimmen! Warum das böse „R"-Wort (You-know-which) böse ist? Na, weil ich Angst habe, dass das dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf nie fertig wird!_

_Anna2509: ;) mit dem Trank hast du absolut recht! Und hier kommt die Auflösung!_

_Katyes: Tja, genau das hatte ich beabsichtig: dich neugierig machen -g- Hurra, es hat funktioniert! Na ja, auf die Lösung einiger Fragen musst du wohl noch ein paar Kapitel warten!_

_AngeloSlytherin: Danke für das Lob! Hier dafür gleich das neue Kapitel!_

_Chromoxid: Nein, nein, so schnell wird das nicht verraten aber: Mist, Deine Ideen, was ihm passiert sein könnte, sind alle viel besser als meine ;)) _

**_Jetzt geht es aber los! Ach ja, der Review-bottom ist unten links -g-_**

* * *

2. Zwei allein

Hermine fuhr erschrocken aus dem Schlaf hoch. Krummbein verlor das Gleichgewicht als seine Besitzerin plötzlich die Beine ausstreckte und konnte sich gerade noch an der Bettdecke festkrallen. Der Kater machte einen Buckel, gab ein vorwurfsvolles Knurren von sich und sprang beleidigt vom Bett.

Hermine saß aufrecht da und starrte angestrengt in das dämmrige Licht.

Doch da war nichts. Verwirrt versuchte sie zu verstehen und sich zu erinnern, wovon sie aufgewacht war. Ein Traum? Ein Geräusch?

Hermine lauschte aufmerksam.

Leise knisterten die kleinen Flammen im Kamin.

Krummbein hatte sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl gerettet und putzte geräuschvoll seine Hinterpfoten.

Zwischen diesen Geräuschen war nur Stille.

Hermine zitterte vor Kälte – und auch vor Schreck, obwohl sie noch immer nicht wusste, warum. Sie zog sich die Decke über die Schultern, beugte sich vor, zum Fußende des Bettes und griff in ihren Umhang, den sie über den Koffer gelegt hatte. Schnell fand sie ihren Zauberstab und zog ihn heraus.

Snape hielt den Atem an. Hermine hielt den Zauberstab direkt auf ihn gerichtet.

War es möglich?

Sie murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Sofort hüpften im Kamin neue Flammen empor.

Snape seufzte. Das hätte er sich denken können.

„Was für eine Eiseskälte hier!" murmelte Hermine, rutschte ein Stück zurück, lehnte sich an das Kopfende des Bettes und winkelte die Beine an.

„Ich habe sie nicht eingeladen, Miss Granger!" Er stand noch immer da, mit verschränkten Armen. Ihr Zauberspruch war einfach durch ihn hindurch gegangen. Es wunderte ihn kaum. Sie sah ihn also auch nicht. Warum sollte das Wunder auch ausgerechnet bei dieser Gryffindorgöre geschehen.

Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was er Dumbledore hatte sagen hören. Ausgerechnet sie sollte die neue Professorin für Zaubertränke werden? Ihr Abschluss an dieser Schule war doch gerade einmal drei Jahre her! Wohl kaum genug Zeit, um sich eine solche Position zu verdienen – nicht einmal für die nervigste Besserwisserin, die er je unterrichtet hatte.

Snape schnaubte erbost. „Wir brauchen keine neue Professorin für Zaubertränke, Miss Granger! _Ich_ bin hier!" Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das strähnige schwarze Haar, „Hören Sie? _Ich_ bin hier!" Panik schwang in seiner Stimme. Er atmete tief ein und zwang sich, wie schon so oft zuvor, Ruhe zu bewahren. Unzählige Male hatte er schon versucht, mit Menschen oder Hauselfen in Kontakt zu treten.

Erfolglos –

sie sahen ihn nicht, sie hörten ihn nicht, sie spürten ihn nicht.

Snape hielt in seinen Überlegungen inne – bei der letzten Feststellung war er sich seit heute Abend nicht mehr ganz sicher. Als diese Göre ihn in seinen eigenen Räumen als arrogant und gemein beschimpft hatte, war er so wütend gewesen, dass er es durch seine Wut irgendwie geschafft hatte die Tür zuzuknallen, und als Dumbledore wenig später erwähnt hatte, dass _sie_ seine Stelle übernehmen würde, war er aufgebracht aus seiner Nische gesprungen und dicht vor ihr stehen geblieben. Sie hatte seine Nähe eindeutig als Kälte wahrgenommen.

Wut ließ seine Bewegungen also schneller werden und vielleicht konnte er sich sogar endlich bemerkbar machen.

Vielleicht war es aber doch nur der Wind gewesen.

Er schloss kurz die Augen, öffnete sie wieder und sah sich um. Jetzt war auch noch der Schreibtischstuhl von diesem Vieh besetzt. Er konnte sich nicht einmal setzen. Natürlich hätte er sich einfach auf den Kater setzen können, weder das Tier noch er hätten es bemerkt.

Snape seufzte. Er versuchte seit Wochen, einen letzten Rest Normalität zu bewahren. Oft saß er stundenlang an seinem Schreibtisch – wenn er es denn endlich geschafft hatte, sich mit aller Kraft auf diesen Stuhl zu denken – und starrte auf die Bücher und den Stapel unkorrigierter Papierrollen. Oft hatte er mit den Händen nach den Gegenständen auf seinem Schreibtisch gegriffen – doch sie waren einfach hindurch geglitten.

Er fixierte noch immer Hermine, die keine Anstalten machte, sich wieder richtig hinzulegen, um zu schlafen. Gedankenversunken starrte sie ins Feuer.

Sie sah erschöpft aus, das war auch ihm aufgefallen, als sie vor ein paar Stunden auf, wie er fand, recht amüsante Art und Weise Bekanntschaft mit seinem Spiegel gemacht hatte. Ansonsten hatte sie sich kaum verändert seit sie vor drei Jahren Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Die gleichen unbändigen Locken, die blasse Haut, die intelligenten und, wenn sie es darauf anlegte, ein wenig überheblichen Gesichtszüge. Er sah sie noch immer vor sich, wie sie ihm schon in einer der ersten Stunden die gesamte Unterrichtsplanung vermasselt hatte, indem sie in einem einzigen Beitrag alles an Wissen preisgegeben hatte, was er innerhalb von zwei Schulstunden hatte vermitteln wollen.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf bei dieser Erinnerung. Kein böser Blick, keine Herabsetzung, keine Drohung hatte diese Schülerin jemals davon abhalten können, sich in und außerhalb seiner Stunden mit Wissen voll zu saugen.

Hermine trommelte unterdessen ungeduldig mit den Fingen auf die Bettdecke. An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Und doch war sie so müde. Aber der Knoten in ihrem Magen baute sich langsam wieder auf. Sie rieb sich die Augen, beugte sich vor und rutschte erneut zum Fußende des Bettes.

Snape folgte ihren Bewegungen. Was hatte sie nun wieder vor? Konnte sie nicht einfach weiterschlafen?

Hermine holte die kleine verkorkte Phiole aus der Umhangtasche und hielt sie fest umschlossen. Snape beobachtete die junge Frau. Sie schien unentschlossen. Er fragte sich, was die Phiole enthalten mochte. Die Flüssigkeit war blassblau, er konnte sie jedoch nicht identifizieren, ohne an ihr zu riechen oder ihre Wirkung zu sehen.

Hermine sah, genau wie Snape in diesem Augenblick, auf die Phiole in ihrer Hand. Sie brauchte unbedingt noch ein wenig Schlaf oder sie würde den morgigen Tag nicht überstehen. Andererseits wusste sie, dass dieser Trank sie früher oder später abhängig machen würde.

Aber das war schon längst geschehen. Sie atmete tief ein.

Snape überlegte. Vielleicht ein einfacher Schlaftrank? Aber warum sollte sie zögern, einen solchen zu nehmen? Sie wirkte angespannt und schien einen Kampf in ihrem Innern auszufechten.

Widerwillig öffnete Hermine schließlich die Phiole und nahm einen Schluck daraus. Sie setzte den Korken wieder ein, ließ sich langsam nach hinten auf das Kissen gleiten und schloss die Augen.

Beneidenswert! Was hätte er für einen Schluck aus dieser Phiole gegeben!

Snape bemerkte, wie sie sich innerhalb weniger Augenblicke entspannte und ihre Atmung ruhig und gleichmäßig wurde. Die Phiole hielt sich lose zwischen ihren Fingern und der Bettdecke. Er wandte seinen Blick von Hermine ab, als er sich bei dem Gedanken ertappte, dass es vielleicht doch ein wenig indiskret sei, wenn er sie die ganze Nacht anstarrte, auch wenn sie nichts davon ahnte.

Er drehte sich dem Feuer zu und bedauerte kurz, dass er die Wärme, die davon ausging nicht spüren konnte. Ein Blick in Richtung des Schreibtischstuhls zeigte ihm, dass der Kater noch immer dort saß. Also beschloss er, den Rest der Nacht in der kleinen Nische am Fenster zu verbringen und hinauf in den dunklen Himmel zu starren, bis dieser im Morgengrauen langsam die Farbe wechselte. Er war sicher, dass sich keine Menschenseele jemals die Zeit genommen hatte, zu mit anzusehen, wie viele Facetten das Morgenlicht Stunde um Stunde mit sich brachte.

Er konzentrierte sich und erreichte sein Ziel.

**ooo**

Neidisch blickte Snape Hermine am nächsten Morgen nach, als diese durch die Tür in den nächsten Raum ging, sicher um sich auf den Weg in die große Halle zu machen.

Nicht dass er die große Halle oder die lärmenden Schüler vermisste, aber er litt darunter, diesen Raum seit Monaten nicht verlassen zu können. So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er gelangte höchstens bis zur Türschwelle.

Zornig blickte er sich um. Sie hatte ein gewaltiges Chaos hinterlassen. Das Bett war ungemacht geblieben, ihre Kleidung lag überall verstreut und der Kater lag mitten auf dem Schreibtisch.

Dieser letzte Anblick gab ihm den Rest. „Verdammt! Mach dass du da wegkommst!" donnerte er und schwang beide Arme in die Höhe.

Die Papierrollen flogen mit einem Mal zur Seite, Krummbein fauchte erschrocken, sprang vom Tisch und riss dabei einige Rollen mit auf den Boden. Knurrend verkroch er sich unter dem Bett.

„Na bitte, habe ich mich also doch nicht getäuscht!" rief Snape triumphierend. Er konzentrierte sich und erreichte erstaunlich einfach den Schreibtischstuhl. Er setzte sich, den Blick, wie immer auf den Stapel restlicher Papierrollen gerichtet, dachte nach und wartete.

**ooo**

Erschöpft betrat Hermine am frühen Nachmittag wieder den Schlaf- und Arbeitsraum ihres ehemaligen Lehrers für Zaubertränke. Sie hatte das Frühstück und die öffentliche Begrüßung durch Professor Dumbledore überstanden. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl gewesen, als alle Schüleraugen plötzlich auf sie gerichtet waren. Professor McGonagall hatte Hermines Anspannung bemerkt und beruhigend eine Hand auf ihren Arm gelegt. Ob Dumbledore ihr etwas gesagt hatte? Hermine hoffte inständig, dass er sich an ihre Abmachung hielt und es niemandem sagte.

Die freundlichen und ermutigenden Worte ihrer ehemaligen Hauslehrerin vor der ersten eigenen Unterrichtsstunde hatten jedoch in jedem Fall gut getan.

Und trotzdem.

Hermine stöhnte bei der Erinnerung an die aufgeregten, wuselnden Erstklässler, die sie vor wenigen Minuten frühzeitig in die Nachmittagspause geschickt hatte. Fünf beinahe explodierte Kessel, eine blutige Nase, zwei verschluckte Spinnenbeine, die zu Panikattacken von fünf Hufflepuffmädchen geführt hatten, obwohl diese die Beine gar nicht verschluckt hatten, und schließlich ein unglücklicher kleiner Ravenclawjunge, der seinen einfachen Schrumpftrank statt mit der Kelle plötzlich mir dem Zeigefinger umgerührt hatte, weil er wissen wollte, wie sich die samtig aussehende lila Flüssigkeit anfühlte. Als Resultat hatte sein Zeigefinger schließlich nur noch die Größe eines Fliegenbeins gehabt, was zu erneuten beinahe Nervenzusammenbrüchen der fünf Hufflepuffmädchen geführt hatte.

Hermine setzte sich auf das Bett und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie war eindeutig nicht dazu geschaffen, Kinder zu unterrichten. In einer Stunde begann der Unterricht der Fünftklässler. Wie sollte sie das nur durchstehen. In ihr krampfte sich alles zusammen. Sie sah hoch, ihr Blick fiel auf die kleine Phiole auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett.

Snape hatte ihr Verhalten beobachtet. „Nicht sehr erfolgreich, ihr erster Tag als Professorin der Zaubertränke, Miss Granger?" Warf er ihr spöttisch entgegen als er den gequälten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sah.

Jetzt bemerkte er, wie sie die kleine Phiole fixierte und zog die Stirn kraus. Er bezweifelte langsam, dass es sich um einen harmlosen Schlaftrank handelte. Sie griff nun nach dem Gefäß und nippte daran. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stellte sie die Phiole zurück auf den Nachttisch und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Er sah, wie sie, kaum wahrnehmbar, vor und zurück wippte und dabei tief ein und aus atmete. Sie schien sich langsam zu entspannen. Snape kramte angestrengt in seinem Gedächtnis, die Farbe des Tranks - blassblau, die Wirkung, je nach Dosis entweder einschläfernd oder entspannend und entkrampfend.

Als Hermine die Augen wieder öffnete, nahm er die leicht geweiteten Pupillen und die Spur eines violetten Rings um die Iris herum wahr. Nur jemand, der wusste oder ahnte, was für einen Trank sie einnahm, konnte diese Annzeichen ausmachen.

Die Samen der Schattenmondkapsel waren hochgiftig. Der Trank daraus war kompliziert und nur wenige vermochten ihn zu brauen. Snape konnte es – und schaudernd erinnerte er sich an die wenigen Male, in denen er das Gift zubereitet hatte.

Er fragte sich, wer Hermine den Trank gegeben hatte und ob sie wusste, dass sie sich langsam vergiftete und dass ein Tropfen zuviel sie das Leben kosten würde.

Aber worüber machte er sich überhaupt Gedanken – sie war nicht mehr seine Schülerin, sollte sie sich doch zugrunde richten. Desto schneller würde sie hier verschwinden. Bis dahin würde er versuchen, ihr das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, um endlich auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Was ihm in der letzen Nacht und heute Morgen mit dem Kater gelungen war, ließ sich sicher noch erweitern.

**ooo**

Hermine hatte sich schließlich sitzend nach hinten fallen lassen und starrte an die Decke. Sie versuchte sich die Schritte der folgenden Unterrichtsstunde noch einmal ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Fünftklässler – sie wagte kaum, daran zu denken, hatte sie doch gerade sogar bei den Erstklässlern versagt. Sie setzte sich auf und beschloss, die Unterrichtsmaterialien im benachbarten Klassenraum noch einmal zu überprüfen.

Als sie aufstand und in Richtung Tür ging, folgte ihr Snape. Vielleicht, wenn er ganz dicht bei ihr blieb, vielleicht konnte er dann mit ihr hindurchschlüpfen. Er drängte sich, so dicht es ging an sie heran und konzentrierte sich. Er musste hier endlich raus! Sie musste ihn mitnehmen, sie musste einfach! Sonst…, sonst…"

Hermine verließ den Raum. Sie spürte einen kühlen Windstoß im Nacken und blickte fröstelnd über ihre Schulter zurück ins Zimmer.

Er sah direkt in ihre Augen, die prüfend zurück zum Fenster wanderten. Snape lächelte, es war eindeutig, dass sie seine Anwesenheit fühlen konnte. Sie hatte Angst, wusste nur nicht, wovor – noch nicht!

Das Fenster war geschlossen. Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihren Körper – an die kühlen, zügigen Gemäuer musste sie sich noch gewöhnen.

Sie durchschritt mit wenigen Schritten den kleinen Vorraum und ging durch die nächste Tür in den hohen, düsteren Klassenraum. Fröstelnd und mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen zündete sie mit dem Zauberstab die Kerzen an den dunklen Mauerbögen der Kerkerwände wieder an. Sie musste sie nach der katastrophalen ersten Stunde heute Mittag unbewusst ausgemacht haben.

Sie ging zum Lehrerpult und betrachtet die Gefäße und Phiolen, die sie schon heute Morgen aus dem kleinen Büro neben dem Klassenraum heraussortiert hatte.

Die Kerzen flackerten unruhig.

Hermine sah sich um. Kein Fenster, doch die Tür zum Klassenraum war noch geöffnet. Sie verspürte wenig Lust, sie zu schließen und sich in diesem finsteren Raum gefangen zu fühlen. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Kamin am anderen Ende des Raumes.

Professor Snape hatte nie mehr Wärme in den Raum dringen lassen, als nötig war, damit niemand erfror. Hermine war dankbar, dass ein mitdenkender Hauself trotz dieser alten Tradition einen Haufen Holz in den Kamin gestapelt hatte. Sie entzündete ihn und stellte sich neben die aufhüpfenden Flammen. Wenn jetzt die Kerzen ausgehen sollten, hatte sie wenigstens das Licht des Kaminfeuers.

„Ein Feuer im Kamin, Miss Granger? Sie waren doch früher so gut in der Lage, sich warm zu denken!"

Snape hatte ihr tatsächlich folgen können. Es war ihm nun klar, dass ihm die ganzen Monate nur ein Mensch gefehlt hatte, der länger als nur ein paar Minuten in seinen Räumen blieb. Seine Wut über ihre Anwesenheit und das Chaos, das sie in seinem Reich anrichtete, hatten dazu geführt, dass er ungeahnte Kräfte mobilisieren konnte.

Jetzt stand er mit verschränkten Armen vor seinem Lehrertisch – fast wie früher – und betrachtete seine Nachfolgerin mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Seine Augen wanderten weiter durch die noch leeren Tischreihen. Sie hatte alles akkurat vorbereitet. Die Kessel und Kellen standen bereit, die Messer zum zerkleinern der Wurzeln lagen ordentlich auf den Brettern und sogar die nötigen Zutaten für die heutige Zaubertrankstunde der Fünftklässler hatte sie auf jedem Tisch bereitgestellt.

„Perfekt, wie immer, Miss Granger!" hauchte er ironisch." Sie glauben also, meine Schüler unterrichten zu können? Das wage ich zu bezweifeln!" Snape kniff die Augen zusammen und dachte sich durch den Raum, auf die Tischreihen zu. Er fühlte sich plötzlich viel stärker.

Hermine hielt die Hände so nah es ging an das wärmende Feuer. Sie murmelte leise die Abfolge des bevorstehenden Unterrichts vor sich hin: „Erst das schon vorhandene Wissen über Kniggelwurzeln abfragen, dann erzählen lassen, welche Tränke man damit – nein, erst noch über die Gefahren der Wurzel, wenn man… oder das doch lieber erst kurz vor Brauen des Tranks?"

Es schepperte – ein Kessel landete auf dem Boden.

Hermine fuhr erschrocken zusammen und blickte sich um. Der Kessel rollte geräuschvoll hin und her.

„Peeves!" Hermine blickte sich zornig um! Es war nichts von dem nervigen Poltergeist zu sehen.

Sie ging zu dem hinuntergefallenen Kessel und stellte ihn zurück. Kaum hatte sie sich einige Schritte entfernt, knallte der Kessel wieder zu Boden und mit ihm drei weitere.

„Peeves! Verdammt – das ist nicht komisch!" spätestens jetzt müsste doch das höhnische Kichern des Poltergeists ertönen.

Kein Kichern. Nichts.

Hermine erstarrte. Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich, dass Peeves sich während ihrer Schulzeit nie in die Kerkerräume getraut hatte. Er hatte zuviel Angst vor dem Blutigen Baron – und vor Professor Snape – führte sie ihren Gedanken zu Ende.

Ein Windstoß, die Kerzen flackerten, wirbelten – und erloschen.

Hermine griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Der Kamin spendete bei weitem nicht so viel Licht wie die vielen Kerzen an den Wänden.

„Das reicht!" rief sie, die Stimme so fest es ging. Neben ihr flog ein weiterer Kessel zu Boden. Sie fuhr herum und stieß gegen den Tisch. Sie fluchte und sprach einen Zauberspruch, um die Kerzen wieder anzuzünden.

Nichts geschah.

„Lumos!" Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab in einen der dunklen Winkel des Kerkers, in dem sie einen Kandelaber an der Wand wusste.

Ihr stockte der Atem. Es waren keine Kerzen mehr in diesem Kandelaber – sie schluckte und führte den Zauberstab in einen anderen Winkel. Auch der Kandelaber dort war kerzenlos.

Sie senkte den Zauberstab. Die Kerzen lagen zerbrochen auf dem Boden.

„Was ist das für ein dummer Scherz?" rief sie zitternd.

„Kein Scherz, Miss Granger. Ich wollte ihnen nur zeigen, _wer_ hier der Meister der Zaubertränke und dieses Kerkers ist!" zischte Snape, der dicht hinter ihr stand. Er war begeistert von seiner neuen Kraft und fest entschlossen, sie zu nutzen.

Hermine fuhr herum. Sie hörte Schritte. Völlig verwirrt und ängstlich richtete sie den Zauberstab in die Richtung aus der die Schritte kamen. Oder waren es keine Schritte?

Ein Klirren – fünf Bretter samt Messern rasselten zu Boden.

Hermine keuchte.

Die Schritte näherten sich und etwas stieß gegen die Tür.

Hermine schrie entsetzt auf. „Sofort aufhören!"

Ein weiterer Schrei erfüllte den Raum " Professor Granger!"

„Was soll der Unsinn?" Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab zitternd auf die Tür.

Dort stand – Hermine blinzelte – eine völlig verschreckte Gryffindor-Fünftklässlerin, die abwehrend die Arme in die Luft streckte.

„Professor Granger, ich – wollte –"

„Was?" fauchte Hermine und merkte nicht, dass sie den Zauberstab noch immer auf das Mädchen hielt.

„Eine – Unterrichtsverlegung – Professor!" brachte die Fünftklässlerin schließlich heraus. „Professor Vector zieht ihre Stunden vor."

Die Gryffindor starrte die neue Lehrerin für Zaubertränke an, wie sie da vor ihr stand, die Haare fielen ihr in wild-gelockten Strähnen ins Gesicht, ihre Augen waren, wir der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand, fest auf _sie_ gerichtet und wirkten doch seltsam entrückt.

Das Mädchen schluckte und murmelte fast unverständlich: „Morgen – Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. – Verzeihen sie, Professor." fügte sie noch schnell hinzu, drehte sich um und lief so schnell sie konnte aus dem Kerker.

Hermine stand unverändert da. Den Zauberstab nun auf die Tür gerichtet atmete sie schwer und begriff nur langsam, was gerade geschehen war.

Snape klatschte in die Hände „Bravo, _Professor_! Ein gelungener Auftritt, das hätte ich kaum besser hinkriegen können!"

Hermine ließ den Zauberstab langsam sinken und warf stöhnend ihren Kopf in den Nacken.

Was hatte sie nur angerichtet? Sie hatte eine Schülerin mit dem Zauberstab bedroht. Nicht einmal Professor Snape hätte das getan.

Was würde das Mädchen Dumbledore erzählen?

Was würde es den anderen Schülern erzählen?

Hermine presste die die Faust vor den Mund und biss in ihre Finger – der Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper. Er konnte die aufkommende Verzweiflung und Panik jedoch nicht aufhalten. Es war schlimmer geworden als sie es sich jemals hätte ausmalen können. Wie hatte sie so überreagieren können – wegen ein wenig Herumgespuke in einem Kerkergewölbe. Bei Merlin, dies war Hogwarts!

„Es geht nicht!" keuchte sie

„Ganz sicher nicht!" Snape stand nun wieder vor dem Lehrertisch.

„Ich muss hier weg –"

„Exzellente Idee!"

„ – Ich kann nicht mehr – halte das nicht aus. Nicht noch mehr…" Hermine rannte aus dem Kerker, durch den Vorraum und in die Privaträume.

Snape sah ihr nach. Das war viel schneller gegangen, als er sich vorgestellt hatte.

Und es hatte viel weniger Spaß gemacht, als er sich erhofft hatte.

Warum hatte sie so schnell aufgegeben? Und das hatte sie, soviel stand fest. Sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte.

Er grübelte. Er hatte diese Gryffindorgöre sieben Jahre lang als unerträgliche Besserwisserin und Kämpferin erdulden müssen. Nie im Leben hätte sie aufgegeben. Zusammen mit ihren ach so glorreichen Freunden Potter und Weasley hatte sie, noch vor Ende ihrer Schulzeit, dem Orden geholfen, Voldemort auszulöschen. Nein, Hermine Granger war zu Recht in das Haus Gryffindor eingeteilt worden und dieser Auftritt passte ganz und gar nicht zu ihr, so ungern er sich dies auch eingestand.

Sein Blick streifte durch den verwüsteten Raum. Er seufzte und konzentrierte sich.

**ooo**

Es war nicht so einfach, wieder in seine Räume zurückzugelangen.

So viele Türschwellen! Außer Atem platzierte er sich vor seinem Kleiderschrank.

Da war sie. Sie saß schluchzend auf _seinem_ Bett. Snape stöhnte genervt.

„Miss Granger, machen sie es doch nicht schlimmer als es ist!"

Er betrachtete sie und bemerkte plötzlich, was sie in den zitternden Händen hielt.

Die Phiole.

Sie hatte bereits letzte Nacht und heute Mittag von dem Trank genommen und sollte dies auf keinen Fall so schnell wieder tun. Snape versuchte, ein Stück näher an sie heranzugelangen.

Sie hatte doch nicht etwa vor,…

Hermine schluchzte und umklammerte mit einer Hand die Phiole, die sie bereits entkorkt hatte. Die andere Hand krallte sie in die Bettdecke.

„Miss Granger, ich warne sie! Das sollten sie wirklich nicht tun!" Er schnaubte erbost.

Nun, wenn sie unbedingt meinte… aber, doch nicht vor seinen Augen!

Er stand nun neben ihr. Etwas kroch in ihm hoch.

Es wäre _seine_ Schuld.

Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ihre Augen fixierten entrückt einen unsichtbaren Punkt an der Wand. Sie führte langsam die Phiole an ihre Lippen.

Er beugte sich, so schnell es ging, zu ihr herunter und versuchte, nach der Phiole zu greifen.

Zwecklos. Panik ergriff ihn.

„Miss Granger, verdammt! Jetzt reißen sie sich zusammen!"

Snapes vibrierende Stimme schallte durch den Raum, ließ Krummbein aus seinem Traum aufschrecken und riss Hermine aus ihrer Trance.

Sie schrie auf.

Die Phiole löste sich aus ihrer zitternden Hand und der Inhalt ergoss sich auf ihrem Schoß.

Sie fühlte plötzlich, dass jemand mit ihr im Raum war,und es war nicht Krummbein.

Langsam hob Hermine den Kopf.

Sie blickten sich in die Augen.

TBC


	3. Schritt für Schritt

_Ich bin so dankbar für Eure Reviews!_

_Chromoxid: Ja, na klar sehen sie sich! Man beachte den letzten Satz des 2. Kapitels -g- wurde ja auch Zeit, oder? Mal sehen, ob ich dir jedes Mal ein langes Kapitel bieten kann. Könnte schwierig werden ;) Ich hoffe Du bleibst mir trotzdem treu? _

_Suffer: Du hast ja super schnell das 2. Kapitel gelesen, oder? Das freut mich sehr! Gefühle zu beschreiben ist für mich auch fast das wichtigste! Schön, dass es mir gelingt! Bitte bleib dabei und mach mir weiterhin so viel Mut! DANKE!_

_Sevena: Ja ja, du bist auf dem richtigen Weg! Von Liebe war allerdings bis jetzt noch nicht viel zu entdecken, oder? – aber Emotionen sind es in jedem Fall ;). Klar haben mich die beiden Filme inspiriert – und wenn wir schon bei Filmen sind, vergessen wir doch nicht „Truly, Madly, Deeply" (Wie verrückt aus tiefstem Herzen) –g-. Vor allem war aber ein Roman von Marc Levy die Inspirationsquelle – ich liebe solche Geschichten! Mein Ende ist trotzdem ganz anders. Und! Gute Idee, den R… kurz zu halten – ein Kurzr… also ;))) _

_Kira Gmork: Du kennst mich schon viel zu gut! -g- Ja, die Ungeduld macht mich wirklich fertig ;) Aber schau, der Name des neuen Kapitels ist quasi der Beginn einer Selbsttherapie ;) Ja wirklich! Arme Hermine! Aber was das Unterrichten angeht, bekommt sie bald eine ganz „bezaubernde und charmante" Unterstützung. _

_Zyra: Danke! Schön, dass Du wieder dabei bist;)) Hermine ist in der Tat ein Nervenbündel – aber die Erklärung naht!_

_Katyes: Ich freue mich sehr über Deine liebe Review! Deine Fragen habe ich auch alle –g-! Stück für Stück werden wir den Antworten näher kommen! Die Idee, Snape könnte ein Gedanke sein! Das kommt der Sache schon sehr nah! Mit dem Geist hast Du natürlich Recht! Aber Du wirst sehen – auch Hermine hat so ihre Identifizierungsschwierigkeiten ;)_

_AngeloSlytherin: Das ist wirklich zu schön und wahr zu sein! Ich habe mich so über Deine Reaktion gefreut! Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass eine Geschichte von mir so eine Wirkung haben kann! Vielen vielen Dank! Du hast hoffentlich nach Lesen des Kapitels noch einen schönen heißen Tee getrunken? Dass Hermine im Moment ein wenig „unherminisch" ist und man ihr Verhalten nicht nachvollziehen kann ist natürlich gewollt! Aufklärung folgt! Ein Tipp: nimm doch den Tee mit zum Computer!;)_

_Gerd: Vielen Dank für die Review! Ich freu mich, dass Dich mein Kapitel so gefesselt hat! Tja, einige Antworten kommen jetzt, einige lassen wohl noch etwas auf sich warten ;) Bleib bitte dran! _

_Sisi74sd: Vielen Dank! Schön, dass du dabei bist! Na klar geht es weiter ;) _

_Ich freue mich riesig, dass viele von Euch die Geschichte im Story-alert oder sogar bei den favourits haben! Bitte bleibt dran und schreibt weiter diese tollen Reviews! _

* * *

3. Schritt für Schritt

Der Laut in Hermines Kehle erstarb auf ihren Lippen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte sie in das Gesicht, welches sich über sie beugte.

Snape starrte Hermine ebenfalls fassungslos an.

Einen Augenblick verharrten beide regungslos. Hermine konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Snape hingegen überlegte, ob es wirklich sein konnte dass sie…

„Professor Snape?" Es kam leise und schwer verständlich, aber dennoch eindeutig.

„Sie sehen mich wirklich?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Hermine verstand nicht. „Was meinen sie?" sie sah ihn verwirrt an. Der ehemalige Lehrer stand vor ihr, so wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Schwarz gekleidet, bis auf den weißen Stehkragen, schwarze, schulterlange Haare, dunkle Augen, schmale Lippen, das Gesicht blass, die Finger lang und ständig in Bewegung.

„Und sie hören mich!" Diesmal war es eine Feststellung.

Hermine zitterte noch immer und verstand nicht, was um sie herum geschah. Sie wandte sich schließlich von ihm ab und ihr Blick fiel auf die Phiole, die auf den Boden gerollt war. Langsam wurde ihr bewusst, wobei er sie gerade gestört hatte. Sie sah ihn wieder an: „Was tun sie hier? Wo kommen sie her?" Ihre Stimme war noch immer schwankend und zittrig.

Snape antwortete ihr nicht. „Sie sehen mich, sie hören mich." Wiederholte er murmelnd. „Ich frage mich, ob sie…", er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und legte sie auf ihre Schulter.

Hermine folgte seiner Bewegung mit den Augen und schrie entsetzt auf, als seine Hand plötzlich durch ihre Schulter hindurch glitt.

Er zog die Hand hastig zurück.

Hermine war mit einem Satz aufgesprungen und mit einem weiteren auf die andere Seite des Zimmers gelaufen. Sie zog den Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang und richtete ihn auf Snape.

„Was…" stammelte sie.

Er stöhnte: „Ich bitte sie, Miss Granger!"

„Sind sie…tot?" keuchte Hermine, den Stab noch immer fest in der Hand.

Snape schnaubte. „Wo bleibt ihre Kombinationsgabe, Miss Granger? Wenn ich tot wäre, könnten sie mit dem Ding da nichts ausrichten. Wenn sie also wirklich glauben, dass ich tot bin, warum richten sie dann ihren Zauberstab auf mich?" antwortete er kühl.

Hermine versuchte, seinem Gedankengang zu folgen. Sie war jedoch noch immer verstört und verharrte ganz einfach in ihrer Position.

„Hätten sie jetzt die Güte, ihren Zauberstab zu senken! Oder richten sie ihn heute auf jeden unschuldigen Menschen, der ihnen über den Weg läuft?"

Sie bewegte sich nicht. Er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann theatralisch seufzend fort: „Nun gut, Miss Granger – probieren sie alle ihnen bekannten Zaubersprüche an mir aus! – Auch die unverzeihlichen, wenn es sie reizt. Es ist tatsächlich höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass mir das etwas ausmachen wird. – Lassen sie ihren Frust also lieber an mir aus, als an einer unschuldigen Schülerin!" fügte er spöttisch hinzu.

Hermines Mund öffnete sich erstaunt. Nach einigen Sekunden war sie endlich fähig, zu sprechen: „Woher…?" Aber sie verstand plötzlich und atmete hörbar tief ein:„– Das waren _sie_ im Kerker! Die Kessel… die Kerzen und… die Messer!"

Snapes Mund verzog sich seltsam als er versuchte, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Hermine übersah dies und stammelte: „Warum? Und wo waren sie? Warum sehe ich sie jetzt und… dann sind sie wirklich …tot?"

„Das sind eindeutig zu viele Fragen, Miss Granger!" Er kam hinter dem Bett vor und bewegte sich langsam in Richtung des Schreibtischstuhls.

Hermine bemerkte, dass seine Bewegungen nicht fließend waren und sie schienen ihn zudem anzustrengen. Langsam fand sie zu ihrem alten Selbst zurück:

„Die Fragen drängen sich auf, wenn man von einem herumgeisternden ehemaligen Lehrer zu Tode erschreckt wird. – Sie haben mir Angst gemacht, Professor. Was sollte das?" fragte sie mit inzwischen wieder recht fester Stimme und gab sich keine Mühe, den vorwurfsvollen Ton zu verstecken.

„Ich wollte auf mich aufmerksam machen." Antwortete Snape, als sei sein Vorgehen ganz selbstverständlich gewesen. „Und ich bin kein _herumgeisternder ehemaliger Lehrer_!" fügte er nachdrücklich hinzu.

„Als sie eben gerade auf sich _aufmerksam_ machten…" Hermines Blick wanderte kurz zurück zum Bett und an die Stelle, auf der sie gerade gesessen hatte. „…hatten sie es nicht nötig, mit Messern und Kesseln zu schmeißen!" sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Da war ich damit beschäftigt, sie von einer großen Dummheit abzuhalten!" Kam die knappe Antwort.

Hermine schluckte und merkte, wie sie rot wurde. Sie lenkte das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung: „ Wie sind sie gestorben? Wann und wo? Und warum kann ich sie plötzlich sehen?"

Snapes Miene verfinsterte sich, „Schon wieder so viele Fragen, Miss Granger. Sie haben sich wirklich kaum verändert." Er seufzte gequält und fuhr fort: „Erstes: ich bin nicht gestorben – Frage zwei und drei sind somit gänzlich überflüssig und viertens: ich weiß es nicht."

Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Aber wenn sie nicht tot sind, wie sind sie dann so … geworden?" Hermine fand keine Worte für seinen Zustand.

„Als Lehrer fällt mir diese Antwort schwer, aber unglücklicherweise muss ich wieder sagen, dass ich es nicht weiß." Er klang zerknischt.

Hermine ließ nicht locker: „ Aber… und _was_ sind sie nun, Professor?"

„Sie sind wirklich grausam, Miss Granger! Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, schon jemals zuvor gezwungen gewesen zu sein, dreimal hintereinander eben diese Antwort geben zu müssen! – Wie können sie mir diese Erniedrigung zumuten, - nach dem was ich gerade für sie getan habe?" entgegnete Snape spöttisch.

Hermines Augen wanderten abermals zurück zum Bett. Sie schwieg.

Snape räusperte sich. „Ich denke es war meine Wut oder auch ein Anflug von Panik, wenn sie es so nennen wollen, der mich ihnen sichtbar gemacht hat." Es war die beste Erklärung, die er geben konnte.

„Und, damit wir dieses unangenehme Frage-Antwort-Spiel endlich beenden können, lassen sie mich kurz zusammenfassen: Ich habe weder Ahnung, wie ich in diesen Zustand geraten bin, noch, was für eine Art Zustand dies ist. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich bis vor kurzem nicht fähig war, dieses Zimmer zu verlassen und dass ich definitiv _nicht_ tot bin!"

Er sah auf den Stapel Papierrollen auf seinem Schreibtisch. „Ich kann nicht tot sein! Ich saß hier, auf diesem Stuhl und habe Aufsätze korrigiert." Er sagte dies mehr zu sich selbst.

„Vielleicht ein Herzinfarkt?" wagte Hermine eine vorsichtige Vermutung.

Er blickte sie zornig an. „Die Aufsätze meiner Schüler lassen in der Tat oft zu wünschen übrig. Aber einen Herzinfarkt verursachen sie ganz sicher nicht!"

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen.

„Ich hatte keinen Herzinfarkt und auch sonst keine körperlichen Gebrechen, die mich umgebracht haben! Ich muss wohl am besten wissen, ob ich tot bin oder nicht – und ich bin es nicht! Punkt und Ende der Diskussion! Sprechen sie mir nach, Miss Granger: Professor Snape ist _nicht_ tot!" Donnerte er aufgebracht.

Hermine war erschrocken zurückgewichen, als Snape wütend ein Stück auf sie zugekommen war.

„In Ordnung, Professor. Ich verstehe!" sagte sie beschwichtigend.

„Sie sollen mir nachsprechen!" schrie er drohend.

Hermine glaubte, neben der Drohung auch eine Spur von Angst in seiner Stimme zu erkennen.

„Sie sind nicht tot, Professor Snape!" sagte sie leise und so überzeugt und ruhig sie konnte.

Für einige Augenblicke herrschte eine unangenehme Stille. Snape starrte auf die Papierrollen. Er war zurück zum Schreibtisch gegangen.

Hermine blickte verstohlen zu ihm hinüber. Sie überlegte, ob er tatsächlich schon seit April in diesem Zustand war. Das waren dann vier Monate allein in diesem Raum, ohne Kontakt zur Außenwelt und ohne auch nur zu ahnen, was ihn in diese Situation gebracht haben könnte. Selbst für einen zurückgezogenen Menschen wie Professor Snape musste dies schwer zu ertragen sein. Sein Ausbruch eben war eine verständliche Reaktion.

Sie hätte gerne noch mehr Fragen gestellt, um sich vorzustellen zu können, wie er die letzten Monate verbracht hatte. Sie wusste es jedoch besser.

Hermine musste ein leises Seufzen von sich gegeben haben, denn Snape wandte sich ihr wieder zu und blickte sie prüfend an.

„Sie sollten sich vielleicht ein wenig ausruhen – legen sie sich hin. Sie wirken ein wenig –_ verwirrt_, seit sie gestern angekommen sind." Sagte er.

Hermine wurde plötzlich klar, dass er sie seit ihrer Ankunft beobachtet haben musste. Sie wagte nicht, sich dies detailliert vorzustellen, war jedoch dankbar, dass er den Vorfall, der dazu geführt hatte, dass sie ihn sehen konnte, nicht weiter direkt erwähnte.

Sie ging zum Bett und setzte sich. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Phiole am Boden. Die blassblaue Flüssigkeit hatte sich in einer kleinen Lache gesammelt. Hermine ließ sie mit Hilfe eines Zauberspruchs verschwinden. Sie bemerkte Snapes Blick, der auf ihr ruhte.

„Ich kann eh nicht schlafen", bemerkte sie kurz.

„Sie werden lernen müssen, wieder ohne _Hilfsmittel_ zur Ruhe zu kommen."

Hermine versuchte erneut abzulenken. „Ich kann unmöglich schlafen, wenn sie hier im Raum sind."

„Das konnten sie letzte Nacht auch. Legen sie sich jetzt hin."

Hermine konnte sich der Aufforderung kaum entziehen. Professor Snapes Stimme hatte noch immer die gleiche Wirkung, wie während ihrer Schulzeit. Seine Aufforderungen hatten schon immer Befehlen geähnelt und duldeten keinen Widerspruch. Zudem fürchtete sie, er könnte etwas thematisieren, über das sie auf keinen Fall sprechen wollte.

„Letzte Nacht wusste ich ja auch nicht, dass sie da sind!" erwiderte sie dennoch trotzig.

Snape seufzte. „Miss Granger, ich habe im Moment reichlich wenig Bewegungsfreiheit. Aber da ich seit heute wieder in meinen Klassenraum gelangen kann, werde ich ihnen den Gefallen tun und mich dort aufhalten, " er sah sie auffordernd an und wies auf das Bett.

Hermine legte sich auf die Bettecke und winkelte die Beine an. Widerwillig schloss sie ihre Augen. Es fiel ihr schwer, sie geschlossen zu halten.

„Sind sie noch da?" fragte sie nach einer Weile in die Stille hinein.

„Ja!" kam die gereizte Antwort. „Ich will sicher gehen, dass sie sich auch wirklich ausruhen",

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie darauf entgegnen sollte und schwieg. Angestrengt lauschte sie eine Zeit lang, doch Snape machte kein einziges Geräusch – wenn er überhaupt noch da war.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten um die unglaublichen Ereignisse dieses Nachmittags. War Snape wirklich _nicht_ tot? Sie zählte innerlich die Attribute von Geistern auf; sie waren transparent, schwebten durch die Luft, durch Wände – all das traf auf Snape nicht zu. Während die Geister von Hogwarts Bewegungsfreiheit hatten, war er bis vor kurzem nicht einmal fähig gewesen, diesen Raum zu verlassen. Er machte auf den ersten Blick einen völlig normalen - durchaus soliden Eindruck. Auf den zweiten Blick jedoch - Hermine erinnerte sich an den Schreck, als er versucht hatte, seine Hand auf ihre Schulter zu legen. Und dennoch, wenn einer der vielen Geister von Hogwarts einen Menschen streifte, hinterließ dies ein unangenehmes Gefühl der Kälte. Hermine überlegte – Es war ein Schock gewesen, als seine Hand durch sie hindurch geglitten war, gespürt hatte sie jedoch nichts, so als sei er aus Luft.

Sie seufzte und entspannte sich langsam. Kurz bevor sie einschlief kam ihr plötzlich der Gedanke, dass offensichtlich nur _sie_ ihn sehen konnte. Auch dies war bei richtigen Geistern anders. Wenn er nicht tot war, musste es doch eine Möglichkeit geben, ihm zu helfen.

**ooo**

Snape verharrte still an seinem Platz am Schreibtisch, er wandte seinen Blick nicht von ihr. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie Probleme, sich zu entspannen. Er blickte kurz auf dem Fußboden, dorthin, wo bis eben noch die Phiole gelegen hatte.

Er fragte sich, was sie dazu veranlasst haben mochte, diesen Trank regelmäßig zu nehmen. Was auch immer es gewesen war, es hatte sie heute fast dazu gebracht, sich das Leben zu nehmen, denn ihre Überreaktion konnte unmöglich nur durch seinen Auftritt im Klassenraum veranlasst worden sein. Sie brauchte Hilfe, das war sicher. Er bezweifelte jedoch, dass sie sich jemandem mitteilen würde.

Langsam und leise machte er sich auf den Weg in seinen Klassenraum. Es ging erstaunlich leicht. Dort angekommen kam ihm plötzlich der Gedanke, dass _er _der jenige war, dem sie sich heute mitgeteilt hatte, wenn auch unfreiwillig. Er seufzte als ihm bewusst wurde, dass ihm diese Tatsache eine gewisse Verantwortung bescherte.

**ooo**

Hermines Schlaf war unruhig gewesen. Kopfschmerzen und ein seltsames Gefühl ließen sie aus der viel zu kurzen Ruhepause erwachen. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und strich sich die krausen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Das Zimmer war leer, nur Krummbein saß zusammengerollt auf dem Schreibtischstuhl. Hermine streckte sich und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Es war kalt. Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab entfachte ein knisterndes Feuer im Kamin. Hermine wickelte ihren Umhang fest um sich und sah auf die Uhr. Sie hatte fast den ganzen Nachmittag verschlafen. Gut, dass die Unterrichtsstunde der fünften Klasse auf morgen verschoben worden war. Es standen für heute keine weiteren Klassen auf ihrem Plan.

Die Erinnerung kam plötzlich zurück – die verlegte Unterrichtsstunde, die Fünftklässlerin – das erklärte das ungute Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend. Aber da war auch noch… oder war es…?

„Sie sehen wenig erholt aus, Miss Granger!" riss sie eine wenig charmante Stimme aus ihren Überlegungen. Hermine fuhr herum.

„Professor Snape? – Was tun sie hier?" fragte sie erschrocken, bevor sie sich stoppen konnte. Er war also kein Traum gewesen.

Snape musterte ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. „Müssen wir das Spiel jetzt jedes Mal spielen, wenn sie mich sehen?" fragte er spöttisch.

Hermine spürte den Ärger über diese Bemerkung in sich aufsteigen: „Verzeihung! Ich bin ein gewisses Maß an Privatsphäre gewöhnt – vielleicht könnten sie wenigstens anklopfen!" entgegnete sie schnippisch.

Snape entfuhr ein kehliges Lachen, seine Hand glitt mit gespielt angestrengter Miene durch die offen stehende Tür und er sagte langsam: „Klopf, klopf!"

Hermine schickte ihm einen bösen Blick und entschied sich dafür, ihn zu ignorieren. Sie widmete sich aufmerksam ihrem Koffer, der offen vor dem Bett stand. Einige Kleidungsstücke lagen um ihn herum verteilt.

„Vielleicht entscheiden sie sich irgendwann dafür, mit dem Spiegel in der Schranktür nicht nur Konversation zu betreiben, sondern die Schranktür auch zu öffnen und sich an den eigentlichen Zweck dieses Möbelstücks zu erinnern?" kam eine weitere Bemerkung aus Richtung der Tür.

Sie reagierte nicht, sondern schmiss einen Stapel magisch verkleinerter Pullover auf das Bett. Einen Zauberspruch später hatten die Pullover wieder ihre normale Größe.

Snape gab nicht auf. „Interessant, dass sie von einem _Maß an Privatsphäre_ sprechen, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie es waren, die in _meine_…"

Hermine schnappte wütend nach einem Paar ordentlich zusammengerollter Socken und warf sie nach ihm. Die Socken sausten durch seinen Oberkörper hindurch und prallten an der Tür ab.

„Eine Quidditchkarriere haben sie wohl nach dem Schulabschluss nicht begonnen?" er löste sich langsam aus dem Türrahmen und ging seufzend zum Schrank.

Hermine knallte den Deckel ihres Koffers zu. „Glauben sie, ich bin gerne hier in diese kalten, ungemütlichen Räumen? Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich hier auf sie treffen würde, hätte ich keinen Fuß über diese Schwelle gesetzt!" schrie sie aufgebracht und schob den Koffer mit dem Fuß durch Snape hindurch, gegen den Kleiderschrank. „Was auch immer sie in diesen Zustand versetzt hat, sie haben es sicher verdient!"

Wenn Snape beleidigt war, so ließ er sich dies nicht anmerken. Mit ruhiger Stimme entgegnete er: „Und was immer _sie _in diesen äußerst unausgeglichenen Zustand versetzt hat, haben _sie_ es verdient, Miss Granger?" Er blickte sie auffordernd an.

Hermine funkelte ihn erbost an und zischte: „Ich will nicht darüber sprechen!" Sie streckte ihre Hand in Richtung der Kleiderschranktür aus und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass er sich von dort entfernte.

Er zögerte und trat schließlich zur Seite. Schweigend beobachtete er, wie sie seine im Schrank hängenden Umhänge und Anzüge gereizt an die Seite schob und einige Kleiderbügel mit ihrer eigenen Kleidung hastig hinein hängte. Die nächste Schranktür flog auf, seine ordentlich zusammengelegten Hemden wurden in die hinterste Ecke geschoben und der Stapel Pullover, einige Paar Socken, Handschuhe und Schals wanderten hinein. Hin und wieder schnaubte Hermine wütend vor sich hin. Sie schob den Koffer schließlich neben den Kleiderschrank. Sie verspürte wenig Lust, auch ihre Unterwäsche und andere allzu intime Dinge vor diesem charmanten Zuschauer auszupacken. Erneut sandte sie ihm einen wütenden Blick für seine Unverschämtheit und Indiskretion.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz und blieben aneinander haften. Sie versuchte schnell, den Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu deuten. Angespanntheit? Neugier und Interesse? Jedenfalls nicht wirklich Gemeinheit oder Schadenfreude, stellte sie erstaunt fest. Warum brachte er sie dann so aus der Fassung? Abermals entfuhr ihr ein erbostes Schnauben. Sie sah sich im Zimmer um. Es gab nichts mehr zu tun. Was sollte sie hier, mit ihm? Sie entschied sich, nach Professor Dumbledore zu suchen und ihren eigenartigen Fund zu melden.

„Was war es?" durchbrach Snapes dunkle Stimme plötzlich die Stille.

Sie wusste genau, worauf er hinaus wollte, zögerte kurz und sagte dann ungeduldig: „Ich fühle mich einfach nicht fähig, hier plötzlich als Lehrerin für Zaubertränke zu fungieren. Das geht alles zu schnell und ihre Anwesenheit ist auch keine Hilfe."

„Spricht die Dame, die den besten Schulabschluss in der Geschichte Hogwarts gemacht hat und zwischendurch noch geholfen hat, die Welt von dunklen Mächten zu befreien!" Snape verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper. „Ich glaube ihnen kein Wort. – Wo waren sie in den drei Jahren? Und was ist passiert? Was haben sie getan?"

Hermine war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Das geht sie nichts an!" fauchte sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

„Es muss ja etwas ganz besonders Schreckliches gewesen sein!" rief er spöttisch.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ja, sogar gemessen an ihrer Vergangenheit, Professor!" schnaubte sie. Es war ihr egal, dass sie ungerecht war.

Snape zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Was haben sie getan? – Jemanden umgebracht?" Hermines Gesichtszüge veränderten sich blitzartig und Snape ahnte plötzlich, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Das haben sie nicht!" rief er ungläubig.

Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie drehte sich um und rannte schluchzend aus dem Raum.

**ooo**

Er fand sie wenig später weinend und zitternd in einer Ecke des Kerkers kauernd. Sie war kaum zu sehen in der Dunkelheit des hohen Raumes. Snape blickte sich um. Das Feuer im Kamin flackerte nur noch schwach. Es musste sehr kalt sein. Er näherte sich ihr langsam.

„Miss Granger, kommen sie bitte zurück ins Zimmer. Hier draußen ist es zu kalt, sie werden sich erkälten." Er fühlte sich überfordert. Ihm fiel einfach nichts anderes ein.

Ihre Antwort war ein unverständliches Wimmern.

Er begriff, dass er sie nicht dazu bewegen würde, ihm zurück ins Zimmer zu folgen. Wenn er nur dazu fähig wäre, würde er sie dorthin tragen. Sie war eindeutig am Ende ihrer Kraft. Er fluchte leise über seinen hinderlichen Zustand und betrachtete Hermine eingehend. Sie hatte die Arme um ihre Beine geschlungen. Durch die lockigen Strähnen, die in ihr Gesicht gefallen waren sah er die gerötete, tränennasse Haut. Hektisch rang Hermine zwischen den verzweifelten Schluchzern nach Luft.

„Beruhigen sie sich doch!" Es klang wie eine verzweifelte Bitte. Er überlegte kurz und sagte dann, so ruhig es ihm möglich war: „Es gibt fast nichts, was sich mit meiner Vergangenheit messen ließe. Aber erzählen sie mir, was ihnen zugestoßen ist, dann werden wir sehen."

Sie reagierte nicht.

„Wurden sie angegriffen? – Haben sie sich gewehrt?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Ein heftiges Kopfschütteln.

„Sie wollen mir wirklich erzählen, dass sie vorsätzlich einen Menschen getötet haben?"

Erneutes Kopfschütteln.

„Also war es ein Unfall!"

Hermine schluchzte und hob den Kopf. Zitternd strich sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Nicht wirklich!" flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Snape wartete geduldig, bis sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte. „Was ist geschehen?" fragte er dann erneut.

Hermine atmete tief ein und begann schließlich zögernd, dann immer schneller zu erzählen.

„Ich habe mich nach der Schule für das Studium der magischen Medizin entschieden. Schon nach fünf Semestern gab man mir die Chance, als Assistentin von Professor Kenton in St. Mungos zu arbeiten. Er meinte, auf dem Gebiet der Theorie sei mir nichts mehr beizubringen und erlaubte mir deshalb schon früh, praktische Erfahrungen mit Patienten zu machen."

Hermine schluchzte erneut, fuhr dann jedoch fort.

„Es lief gut! Es lief so gut, dass mir Professor Kenton einige seiner Patienten überließ. Ich musste ihm natürlich täglich über Diagnose und Therapieentscheidungen Bericht erstatten. – Von meinem Behandlungserfolg im Fall einer Patientin war er jedoch nicht überzeugt. Ms Farleys langjähriges Cruciotrauma war schwer aufzuarbeiten. Die Patientin fiel immer wieder für mehrere Tage in einen Dämmerzustand und erwachte daraus, um dann sogleich abwechselnd von schweren Panikattacken und heftigen Aggressivitätsschüben gequält zu werden. Professor Kenton entschied sich für die Verabreichung eines nur unzureichend getesteten Elixiers."

Hermine schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und rieb sich erschöpft die pochenden Schläfen.

„Die Patientin hat die Einnahme dieses Elixiers nicht überlebt!" schloss Snape leise.

Hermine nickte stumm.

„Ich verstehe das nicht ganz. Nicht _sie_ haben diese Entscheidung getroffen! Ihr vorgesetzter Professor hat diese äußerst fragwürdige Therapie in die Wege geleitet. – Das war nicht ihre Schuld." er sah sie fragend an.

„Verstehen sie denn nicht?" Hermine warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken. „Ich habe das Elixier gebraut – nach einem Rezept, das mir der Professor gegeben hat! Und _ich _habe es der Patientin gegeben!" Sie wischte wütend die Tränen fort, die erneut ihre Wangen hinunter liefen.

„Warum hat er den Trank nicht selber zubereitet?"

„Er wusste, wie gut ich im Brauen von Zaubertränken bin und hat mir die Aufgabe überlassen. Ich fühlte mich – geehrt." Hermine schnaubte.

Snape dachte nach und sagte schließlich mit Nachdruck: „Es war nicht ihre Schuld. Die Verantwortung für den Tod der Frau trägt eindeutig Professor Kenton!"

Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Dieser, Mann hat sie benutzt! Er dachte, er sei auf der sicheren Seite, wenn er eine unerfahrene, nicht fertig ausgebildete Medihexe den Trank brauen und verabreichen ließe. Er wusste, dass, wenn etwas schief gehen sollte, er wenigstens einen Teil der Schuld auf sie abwälzen könnte. – Und das hat er getan, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte. „Er hat behauptet, ich hätte seine Anweisungen, die Dosis des Elixiers betreffend nicht richtig verstanden – er hat jedoch die ganze Verantwortung auf sich genommen."

„Wie gnädig!" schnaubte Snape. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Das einzige, was sie sich vorzuwerfen haben, ist eine gehörige Portion Naivität."

„Ich habe einen furchtbaren Fehler begangen!" Hermine stellte sich umständlich auf die Beine. „Nicht nur Naivität war der Grund, Professor! Auch eine Menge Ehrgeiz und der Wille, mich zu beweisen!" sagte sie mit belegter Stimme.

Snape lachte düster. „Das mag sein." Er starrte auf seine Schuhspitzen. „Wenn ich es mir richtig überlege, haben die Ereignisse unserer beider Vergangenheiten dann tatsächlich einen gemeinsamen Ansatz. Ehrgeiz, der Drang sich zu beweisen, Naivität – das kommt mir sehr bekannt vor."

Er sah sie besorgt an. „Und dennoch. _Ich_ bin aus dem Chaos meiner furchtbaren Taten nicht so schnell entkommen. Ich war allein und brauchte lange die Bestätigung von demjenigen, der mich so schamlos ausgenutzt hat. Das ist bei ihnen anders, Miss Granger! Sie haben nur _einen_ Fehler begangen – sicher ist er schwerwiegend und für sie unverzeihlich – aber sie haben den Fehler erkannt, ihn sich eingestanden! Nie wieder wird jemand sie zu so etwas bringen. Lernen sie nun, mit ihrem Anteil der Schuld zu leben! Das ist ihre einzige Chance!"

Überrascht über seine eigenen offenen Worte beobachtete er Hermine. Sie blickte zu Boden. „Das wird nicht einfach. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann!" sagte sie leise.

„Sie müssen, sonst wird ihr Leben zu einem einzigen schwarzen Loch!" sagte er nachdrücklich, um dann ermutigend hinzuzufügen: „Sie sind auf dem richtigen Weg! Hier in Hogwarts wird ihnen das gelingen!"

Sie warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu. „Ich habe schon in meiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde mehrere Katastrophen nur knapp verhindert. Ich werde meine Schüler in Lebensgefahr bringen!"

Er winkte ab. „Das ist normal. Nach kurzer Zeit werden sie wissen, worauf zu achten ist."

„Ich habe eine Schülerin mit dem Zauberstab bedroht!" Es schüttelte Hermine bei der Erinnerung.

„Ein wenig Schrecken zu verbreiten schadet nie!"

Snape grinste „Außerdem habe zugegebenermaßen ich sie zu dieser Maßnahme getrieben. Das wird auf diese Art und Weise nicht wieder vorkommen."

Hermine versuchte ein Lächeln und sagte dann spöttisch: „Wie nett! Vielen Dank, Professor Snape!"

Er entgegnete seufzend: „_Hermine_, wenn wir schon die Räumlichkeiten und nun sogar pikante Geschehnisse und Erinnerungen aus unserer Vergangenheit miteinander teilen, können sie mich auch Severus nennen!"

„Auch das wird nicht einfach werden!"

Snape seufzte erneut theatralisch: „Niemand hat behauptet, dass es einfach werden würde! Ich sage das nicht gerne, aber vielleicht sollten sie versuchen, den selbstsicheren, besserwisserischen Teil ihres Selbst in sich zu suchen und wieder hervorzuholen, an den ich mich aus ihrer Schulzeit erinnere."

Hermine lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Kaum zu glauben, dass dieser Mann sie vor kurzer Zeit noch an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben hatte. Gerade eben hatte er ihr einen Teil der schweren Last von den Schultern genommen. Sie fühlte sich zum ersten Mal verstanden.

„Und… was ist mit ihnen? – Mit ihrem Zustand?" fragte Hermine zögerlich. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis, nun ihm zu helfen.

„Wieder so eine Sache, die nicht einfach werden wird." er blickte an sich herunter. „Aber alles Schritt für Schritt, Hermine."

TBC


	4. Neuer Glanz und alte Mauern

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! Bitte bleibt dran!_

4. Neuer Glanz und alte Mauern 

„Was suchen Sie?"

Hermine kroch unter den Tisch in der großen Halle hin und her und wäre beinahe vor Schreck mit dem Kopf gegen die Tischkante geschlagen, als sie plötzlich bemerkte, dass sich eine weitere Person mit ihr dort unten befand.

Sie sah vom Boden auf und blickte in ein paar unglaublich grüne Augen. Für einen Augenblick war Hermine verwirrt, gefangen von dem beinahe unnatürlichen Leuchten, das ihr entgegenstrahlte.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen, bei der Suche meine ich?"

Erst jetzt konnte sich Hermine von den Augen losreißen und sich auf den Rest der Person konzentrieren. Vor ihr hockte eine junge Frau, ungefähr in ihrem Alter. Die dunkelbraunen Haare streng aus dem Gesicht gekämmt und zu einem langen Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Ein zart geschwungener Mund lächelte ihr vergnügt zu.

„Ich – ähm, mir ist eine Papierrolle vom Tisch gefallen!" stammelte Hermine und fragte sicht gleichzeitig verwirrt, wer die Frau sein mochte und was sie hier unter dem Tisch tat. Bevor sie die Fragen jedoch stellen konnte fuhr ihr Gegenüber grinsend fort:

„Sie erledigen ihre Unterrichtsvorbereitung also auch am Frühstückstisch?"

Hermine war noch immer verwirrt. Die Frau streckte ihr plötzlich die Hand entgegen.

„Ich bin vom anderen Enden des Tisches – wollte ihnen nur endlich _hallo_ sagen – in den Tagen seit ihrer Ankunft waren sie kaum zu sehen! – Ich habe schon soviel von ihnen gehört! Hermine Granger, richtig? "

Die grünen Augen zwinkerten Hermine fröhlich zu.

Hermine nickte zögerlich.

„Oh, Verzeihung! – Flamel, Faunia Flamel!" Sie schüttelte enthusiastisch Hermines Hand. „Ich bin hier seit letztem Schuljahr Lehrerin für die _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_. – Nennen sie mich Faunia – ich meine darf ich, sollen wir..."

Hermine lächelte. „Natürlich! Ähm - Hermine!" sie betrachtete die neue Kollegin einen Moment lang neugierig.

„Flamel? Flamel…" dachte Hermine laut. „Sind sie – ich meine, bist du mit…"

„Ja!" Faunia lachte. „Nicolas Flamel war mein Ur-Ur-Ur-Urgroßvater!"

„Oh!" Entfuhr es Hermine verblüfft.

Faunia blickte um sich.

„Da ist deine Papierrolle!" sie fischte mit einer Hand unter Dumbledores Stuhl nach der Rolle und reichte sie Hermine.

Einen Augenblick später steckte der Direktor seinen Kopf zu ihnen unter den Tisch.

„Wie schön, dass sie sich endlich kennen lernen. Ist es heutzutage unter jungen Kollegen so üblich, dass dies das unter dem Frühstückstisch geschieht?" Frage er ehrlich interessiert.

Faunia lachte belustigt auf.

„Nein, Albus, aber meine neue Kollegin ist so selten zu sehen, der Tisch ist so lang und da habe ich die Gelegenheit wahrgenommen. Ich mache mich jetzt auf den Weg zurück zum anderen Ende!" Sie wies mit dem Kopf in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und nickte Hermine lächelnd zu. „Hat mich gefreut! Wir sehen uns hoffentlich im Lehrerzimmer!"

Faunia drehte sich um und krabbelte auf allen Vieren zu ihrem Platz zurück. Hermine blickte ihr perplex nach und setze sich dann umständlich zurück auf ihren Platz neben Dumbledore, der sich inzwischen zu Professor McGonagall hinübergelehnt hatte, wahrscheinlich, um ihr amüsiert von der Entdeckung seiner beiden jüngsten Kolleginnen unter dem Tisch zu berichten.

Hermine beugte sich leicht vor, um das andere Ende des langen Lehrertisches sehen zu können. Faunia Flamel war inzwischen dort angekommen und winkte ihr flüchtig zu.

Hermine winkte zurück.

In der Zeit seit ihrer Ankunft hatte sie außer Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall kaum Kollegen wahrgenommen. Sie war so sehr mit sich selbst und natürlich mit der äußerst ungewöhnlichen Erscheinung ihres ehemaligen Lehrers für Zaubertränke beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie sich nicht einmal gefragt hatte, _wer_ in diesem Jahr das Fach _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_ unterrichtete. Hermine hielt erstaunt inne – hatte Faunia nicht gerade gesagt, dass sie das Fach bereits im letzten Schuljahr unterrichtet hatte? Das war äußerst ungewöhnlich, wenn man bedachte, dass es während ihrer eigenen Schulzeit kein Lehrer diesen Posten länger als ein Jahr inne gehabt hatte.

Hermine lehnte sich erneut vor und betrachtete Faunia, die in ein Gespräch mit Professor Sprout vertieft war. Ihr Pferdeschwanz wippte ruhelos hin und her, akzentuierte, wie ihre gestikulierenden Hände, jedes Wort, das sie sprach.

Erst jetzt fiel Hermine auf, dass die tiefgrüne Robe und der schimmernde Stehkragen vollkommen zu den leuchtenden Augen passten. Der Glanz, den Faunia ausstrahlte, konnte durchaus mit dem der schillernden Exzentrik des Direktors mithalten. Faunia fiel jedoch nicht nur durch die ungewöhnliche Kleidung auf, auch ihre Körperhaltung, die Mimik und Gestik strahlten eine solche Autorität und Sicherheit aus, dass Hermine sich verwundert fragte, wie sie ein so extravagantes, exzentrisches Wesen bis heute hatte übersehen können.

Faunia wandte ihren Blick von Professor Sprout ab und sah kurz zu Hermine, um dann sogleich das Gespräch mit ihrer Nachbarin fortzusetzen.

Hermine rieb sich die Schläfen, ein pochender Schmerz verbreitete langsam sich in ihrem Kopf. Sie verfluchte den Zaubertrank, von dem sie sich abhängig gemacht hatte und unter dessen Entzug sie sich schwach und elend fühlte. Sie stöhnte leise und drückte mit den Fingern gegen die schmerzenden Schläfen.

Schwach und elend fühlte sie sich nicht nur aufgrund des fehlenden Tranks, auch Professor Snape tat sein Übriges dazu. Hermine brachte es einfach nicht über sich, von ihm als _Severus _zu denken, oder ihn gar persönlich mit seinem Vornamen anzusprechen. Für sie war er immer noch ihr Lehrer – und als solcher hatte er sich kaum verändert. Seine fast rührende Sorge um sie hatte in den letzten Tagen der altbekannten Übellaunigkeit und Bissigkeit Platz gemacht. Zwar spukte er nicht mehr kessel- und messerwerfend im Klassenraum umher, doch genoss er es, sie während der ohnehin schwer zu bewältigenden Unterrichtsstunden mit seinen Kommentaren zu verwirren und aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

Hermine erinnerte sich an ihre erste gemeinsame Unterrichtsstunde. Professor Snape hatte wütend zur Kenntnis genommen, dass seine Schüler ihn noch immer nicht sehen konnten. Natürlich hatte er gehofft, dass, nachdem er ihr sichtbar geworden war, dies auch für andere galt. Seine Wut hatte ihren schäumenden Höhepunkt erreicht, als am zweiten Tag Professor Dumbledore in den Klassenraum gekommen war, um Hermine kurzfristig eine Stundenplanänderung mitzuteilen. Hermine hatte insgeheim vermutet, dass der eigentlich Grund für sein Kommen ein anderer gewesen war. Sicher wollte er sich vergewissern, ob sie mit ihrer neuen Rolle einigermaßen zurechtkam, denn er war nach der kurzen Terminbesprechung im Klassenraum geblieben und fröhlich zwinkernd und kichernd durch die Schülerreihen gelaufen. Ohne es zu bemerken, war Dumbledore dabei plötzlich durch Snape hindurch gelaufen, was diesen zu einem donnernden Wutausbruch veranlasst hatte. Hermine erinnerte sich, wie schwer es gewesen war, sich daraufhin auf Fragen und Problem der Schüler zu konzentrieren, während Snape immerfort dröhnend seine Unmutsäußerungen kundtat, die natürlich nur sie hatte hören können.

„Eine interessante Erscheinung, nicht wahr?"

Hermine fuhr erschrocken aus ihren Gedanken und blickte in Dumbledores verschmitzt lächelndes Gesicht.

„Verzeihung?" Sie war verwirrt und folgte dem Blick des Direktors, der zum anderen Ende des Tisches gewandert war. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie Faunia wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte.

„Allerdings!" bestätigte sie schließlich ein wenig verlegen.

„Ich war auch sehr beeindruckt, als ich sie zu Beginn des letzten Schuljahres wieder sah! Meine letzte Erinnerung an sie war die eines schüchternen Mädchens, das auf dem Schoss seines Ur-Ur-Ur-Urgroßvaters saß."

„Nikolas Flamel!" Sagte Hermine, mehr zu sich selbst.

Dumbledore nickte und wandte sich ihr zu. „Sie ist in Beauxbaton zur Schule gegangen und hat sich dann zur Aurorin ausbilden lassen. Da die meisten Zauberministerien der zweifelhaften Meinung sind, dass Auroren nicht mehr gebraucht werden, hatte sie einige Probleme eine passende Arbeit zu finden. Aber da Hogwarts, wie so oft, die Stelle des Lehrers für die _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_ zu vergeben hatte und ich weiß, dass mein guter Freund Nikolas seine Enkelin sicher gerne hier gesehen hätte, habe ich sie zu uns geholt.!"

Er hielt einen Augenblick inne und sagte dann gedankenverloren: „Zunächst dachte ich, sie sei zu jung und unerfahren – aber…" Dumbledore zwinkerte Hermine aufmunternd zu, „ich habe mich getäuscht und einige junge Lehrer können ganz sicher frischen Wind in unser verstaubtes Kollegium bringen – nicht wahr, Minerva?"

Dumbledore stieß Minerva McGonagall leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an. Die Professorin hatte den letzten Teil der Unterhaltung mit angehört und warf dem Direktor einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Verstaubt!" flötete sie, „Äußerst charmant, Albus! Äußerst charmant!" Sie lächelte Hermine zu. „Bei Miss Granger…" sie betonte Hermines Namen, „habe ich jedoch tatsächlich keine Zweifel, dass ihre Anwesenheit eine Bereichung für unsere Schule ist!"

„Danke", ließ Hermine leise verlauten.

Dumbledore hob seufzend die Arme in die Luft! „Wie sie unschwer überhört haben, Hermine, hat meine verehrte Kollegin hier ein kleines Problem mit unserer neuen Lehrerin für die _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_!"

Hermine schwieg.

Minerva McGonagall zischte nur leise.

„Das lässt sich natürlich mit einigen Unstimmigkeiten der beiden ehrenwerten Professorinnen über etwaige gegenseitige Punktabzüge erklären. – Faunia ist seit Ende des letzten Schuljahres Hauslehrerin der Slytherins!" fügte Dumbledore erklärend hinzu.

„Und macht ihrem Vorgänger alle Ehre!" Schnaubte Professor McGonagall.

Hermine war verblüfft. „Sie ist Hauslehrerin von Slytherin?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Es ist eine Sache, eine Lehrkraft für die _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste _zu finden, eine ganz andere jedoch, die Lücke eines Hauslehrers zu füllen."

Er schwieg betreten. „Vielleicht können sie sich vorstellen, dass sich um die Stelle niemand wirklich gerissen hat."

„Und Faunia hatte keine Bedenken?" Fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Kaum." kam McGonagall Dumbledores Antwort zuvor, „Professor Snape und Miss Flamel haben wohl, wie soll ich es sagen, einen ähnlichen Unterrichtsstil und auch einen ähnlichen Faible für – _schwierige _und_ auffällige_ Schüler." schloss sie.

„Hat sie sich gut mit Professor Snape verstanden?" platzte es aus Hermine heraus, bevor Dumbledore auf die spöttische Bemerkung seiner Kollegin eingehen konnte.

Professor McGonagall lachte auf. „Wer hat sich schon gut mit Severus verstanden!"

Hermine konnte ein zustimmendes Nicken kaum vermeiden.

„Ich!" sagte Dumbledore ruhig, „und jetzt hören wir auf, schlecht von neuen und alten Kollegen zu sprechen. Das lässt uns vor Miss Granger in einem ganz falschen Licht erscheinen!"

McGonagall schwieg und widmete sich ihrem letzten Schluck Kaffee.

Hermine grübelte. Mehr als die die Informationen über Faunia überraschte es sie, dass Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall Snape bereits als _alten_ Kollegen bezeichneten. Für sie war er anscheinend endgültig verschwunden, gehörte der Vergangenheit an. Es wunderte sie sehr, dass Dumbledore Snape so schnell aufgegeben hatte.

Wie sollte sie dem Direktor nur glaubhaft machen, dass Snape alles andere als _verschwunden_ war! Dass er, wenn auch in etwas bizarrer Form, unten im Kerker war? Sie konnte unmöglich von Snapes Dasein berichten, Dumbledores Blicke verrieten ihr, dass er sich noch immer um ihren prekären Zustand Sorgen machte. Er würde glatt an ihrem Verstand zweifeln! Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, zweifelte sie selbst manchmal an ihrem Verstand. Was, wenn sie sich Snape nur einbildete?

Hermines Blick wanderte über die, sich langsam leerenden, Schülerreihen. Das Frühstück war beendet.

Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und drehte sich um. Faunia lächelte sie an, „Ich sehe dich hoffentlich in der Pause? Komm doch mal aus deinem Kerker heraus, sonst verwächst du noch mit den dunklen Wänden und wirst genauso launisch wie dein Vorgänger!" sie zwinkerte ihr lachend zu und ehe Hermine antworten konnte, war sie auf dem Weg aus der Halle. Ihre smaragdgrün glitzernde Schleppe schleifte auf dem Boden, bis sie sie mit einer energischen Handbewegung hoch wirbeln ließ und den langen Stoff seitlich über ihre linke Schulter warf.

Hermine stand auf. Ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl überkam sie. Wahrscheinlich der Gedanke an die folgende Doppelstunde in der vierten Klasse. Sie ignorierte das Gefühl und machte sich auf den Weg, sie hatte nur noch wenig Zeit.

**ooo**

„Und ich dachte schon, sie ignorieren die Tatsache, dass mein Unterricht in wenigen Augenblicken beginnt."

Snapes charmante Begrüßung machte Hermine deutlich, dass sie sich ihn auf keinen Fall nur einbildete. Warum sollte ihr Verstand sich einen solch reizbaren, launischen und uncharmanten Gesprächspartner erfinden?

„_Ihr_ Unterricht?" zischte Hermine leise, da sie befürchtete, dass die Schüler jeden Moment in den Klassenraum strömen könnten. „Ich dachte, es sei jetzt _mein_ Unterricht. Und seien sie beruhigt, ich bin mir durchaus bewusst darüber, dass _meine_ Stunde gleich beginnt!" schloss sie gereizt.

Snape setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe des Lehrertisches und blickte sie auffordernd an.

„Würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, dem Unterricht _nicht_ beizuwohnen!" Fragte Hermine genervt.

„Ja!" Kam die knappe Antwort.

Hermine stöhnte auf. Es war schwer genug, sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Mit ihm im Raum war es jedoch fast unmöglich, wie sie in den letzten Tagen festgestellt hatte. Ihr Bedürfnis, ihm zu helfen hatte sich etwas gewandelt und war zu dem Bedürfnis geworden, ihn so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden.

„Noch vor wenigen Tagen haben sie mir unmissverständlich deutlich gemacht, dass sie sich hier völlig überfordert fühlen. Also bleibe ich und … helfe!" sagte Snape.

„Helfen?" rief Hermine laut und blickte sogleich besorgt zur Kerkertür. Es war noch kein Schüler in Sicht.

Flüsternd fuhr sie fort: „Sie machen mich wahnsinnig mit ihren Kommentaren. Wissen sie, wie schwer es ist, sie zu ignorieren, vor den Schülern vorzugeben, dass sie nicht da sind, wenn sie aber doch da sind und mich ständig…ach!" sie beendete den wirren Satz als sie sein spöttisches Grinsen bemerkte.

„Ich werde nicht gerne _ignoriert_!" entgegnete er nachdrücklich.

Hermine hatte keine Gelegenheit, zu antworten, weil einige Schüler den Raum betraten, gefolgt von weiteren. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die sich füllenden Reihen und versuchte, Snape zu vergessen.

Der Unterricht begann.

Es gelang Hermine zunächst recht gut, Snapes Anwesenheit zu verdrängen – bis er von seinem Stuhl aufstand und durch die Reihen ging, während die Schüler den Trank brauten, den Hermine ihnen erklärt hatte.

„Vielleicht machen sie ihre Schüler darauf aufmerksam, dass diese Wurzeln schwer zu beschaffen sind und darum nicht auf den Boden gehören!" Snape war vor einem Tisch stehen geblieben und blickte vor sich auf den dunklen Kerkerboden.

Hermine seufzte leise und trat näher.

„Miss Miller, bitte heben sie diese Wurzel auf!" Ihre Stimme klang gereizter als sie es wollte. Die Schülerin sah sie verschüchtert an und hob die Wurzel auf.

„Entschuldigung, Professor!"

„Ich denke dieser Kessel hier steht bedrohlich nah vor einer Explosion!" Snape war inzwischen einige Tische weiter gegangen.

Hermine hatte das bedrohliche Zischen schon zuvor bemerkt, war jedoch durch Snapes Beschwerde über die zu Boden gefallene Wurzel abgelenkt worden. Jetzt sah es so aus, als hätte _er_ sie auf die Gefahr aufmerksam gemacht. Hermine wurde wütend.

„Mr. Miller, ihr Kessel!" rief sie ärgerlich.

Der Junge wurde rot und blickte besorgt in die brodelnde Flüssigkeit.

„Jetzt halten Sie doch nicht auch noch ihr Gesicht hinein!" Hermine konnte es nicht fassen.

Der Junge trat schnell einen Schritt vom Tisch zurück.

„Was haben sie hineingeworfen? Haben sie sich nicht an das Rezept gehalten?" Stellte Hermine die völlig überflüssige Frage und inspizierte vorsichtig den Inhalt des Kessels.

„Wohl kaum!" entfuhr es Snape, der neben Hermine stand und ebenfalls in den Kessel blickte.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht Professor, ich dachte… schon!" stammelte Josh Miller.

„Zuviel Rotbeerenpulver!" bemerkte Snape gelangweilt.

Hermine ließ ein genervtes Stöhnen ertönen. Sie konnte sehr gut ohne seine Hilfe herausfinden, was an einem Trank schief gelaufen war.

„Wie viele Wurzeln haben sie hinzugefügt?" Fragte sie den Jungen schließlich so ruhig sie konnte.

Alle Schüler reckten inzwischen ihre Köpfe in Richtung von Josh Millers Tisch.

„Zwei, Professor, wie im Rezept."

„Er hat eindeutig zuviel Rotbeerenpulver hinzugefügt." Hörte Hermine erneut Snapes hochmütigen Kommentar.

„Hat er nicht!" zischelte sie erbost in Snapes Richtung.

„Verzeihung, Professor?" stotterte Josh unsicher.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Haben sie immer abwechselnd Rotbeerenpulver und klein gehackte Wurzeln hinzugefügt?"

Der Junge nickte.

Snape schnaubte.

„Und zwischen dem Hinzufügen zweimal langsam gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umgerührt?" Hermines stimme hallte laut durch den inzwischen völlig stillen Raum.

Josh holte tief Luft. „Zweimal?" er überlegte, „_gegen _den Uhrzeigersinn? Ich, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, Professor."

„Na bitte, da haben wir es ja!" rief Hermine triumphierend.

„Und außerdem viel zu viel Rotbeerenpulver!" säuselte Snape überheblich.

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!" Hermine stemmte die Hände in den Hüften und bevor sie sich aufhalten konnte reif sie: „Jetzt aber sofort raus hier! Es reicht!"

Josh Miller schnappte erschrocken nach Luft! „Es tut mir leid, Professor, ich wollte nicht... es war nur…!"

Hermine stöhnte. „Nein, nicht _sie_ Mr. Miller!"

Der Junge blickte sie verwirrt und ängstlich an. „ Aber… wer…?"

„Niemand", sagte Hermine bestimmt, nahm seinen Kessel vom Tisch und ließ die Flüssigkeit vorsichtig in den Abguss fließen und beseitigte den Rest mit Hilfe eines Zauberspruches. Daraufhin kehrte sie zurück und knallte den Kessel lauter als nötig auf den Tisch.

„Und jetzt noch einmal von vorne!"

**ooo**

Eine Katastrophe mehr auf ihrer Liste. Nach dem Unterricht schloss Hermine wütend die Kerkertür hinter den Schülern. Sie hatte sich noch immer nicht beruhigt.

Zornig rief sie: „Wo sind sie? Kommen sie sofort her!" sie lief im Kerker auf und ab. Snape war seit einer Weile nicht mehr zu sehen gewesen.

„Was soll der Unsinn – kommen sie gefälligst her!" schrie sie erneut.

Snape trat aus dem benachbarten Büro.

„Verschwinden sie, kommen sie her, ich bin doch kein Hund, Hermine!"

„Nennen sie mich nicht Hermine!" rief sie erbost.

„Oh, ich dachte, wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt!" schnaubte er.

„Ihr unverschämtes Verhalten gestattet keine persönliche Anrede, _Professor Snape_!"

Er setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch sie kam ihm zuvor.

„Erzählen sie mir nicht, dass sie _helfen_ wollten. Sie bringen mich immer wieder in unmögliche Situationen. Sie sind überhaupt nicht fähig, anderen zu helfen! Sie sind ein arrogantes, boshaftes Ekel! Kein Wunder, dass sie niemand an dieser Schule vermisst!" beendete sie keuchend ihren Wutausbruch.

„Jetzt sind wir also wieder am Anfang?" Stöhnte Snape. „Ich bin der böse Professor und sie die kleine missverstandene Schülerin!"

„Ich bin keine Schülerin mehr, Professor, es wird Zeit, dass sie das einsehen. Ich hatte Verständnis für ihre komplizierte Situation – wollte ihnen sogar helfen! Aber jetzt…"

„Reizend! Ich frage mich, wie sie das anstellen wollten!" Er funkelte sie zornig an. „Denken sie, ich habe nicht schon alles durchdacht? Aber nein, die perfekte Miss Granger hat ja für alles eine Lösung, sie kann Wunder vollbringen! Ich vergaß, sie hatten ja während ihrer Schulzeit das Hobby, unermüdlich die Welt zu retten – Also bitte! Retten sie mich!" er breitete die Arme aus.

Hermine schnaubte. „Zergehen sie in ihrem Selbstmitleid!" zischte sie ihn an. „Ich werde bei Dumbledore veranlassen, dass sowohl ich als auch die Zaubertrankstunden in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses untergebracht werden. Wie konnte ich nur je glauben, dass wir beide hier irgendwie miteinander auskommen könnten? Vielleicht beschert ihnen das Alleinsein einige _Wut- _und_ Panikausbrüche_ mehr, denn das sind doch die Gefühle, die sie in den letzten Tagen stärker gemacht haben, nicht wahr? Ich weigere mich, weiter im Zentrum ihrer Ausbrüche stehen!"

Sie drehte sich um und verließ den Kerker.

Snape sah ihr fassungslos nach. Sie hatte ihm gar keine Chance gelassen, sich zu äußern. Widerwillig stellte er fest, dass ihm ihr Ausbruch von eben fast imponierte.

Trotzdem, was bildete sie sich ein.

Und wenn sie ihre Drohung wahr machte und ihn hier im Kerker allein ließ?

Snape versuchte das ungute Gefühl der aufsteigenden Panik zu unterdrücken. Panik und Wut – _das sind doch die Gefühle, die sie in den letzten Tagen stärker gemacht haben – _hatte sie gerade festgestellt. Und sie hatte Recht!

Er bezweifelte jedoch plötzlich, dass ihm diese Gefühle ohne Hermine etwas nützen würden. Bevor sie da war, hatte er auch voller Wut nach einem Ausweg gesucht.

aber erst seit ihrer Ankunft schaffte er es wieder, durch Türen zu gehen, wenn auch nur innerhalb des Kerkers und seiner Privaträume.

und erst seit ihrer Ankunft konnte er sich wieder verständigen – aber nur mit ihr.

Ihm wurde langsam klar, dass er tatsächlich Hermines Hilfe brauchte – wenn ihm überhaupt zu helfen war.

Snape verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper und sah grimmig zur Tür, durch die Hermine gerade verschwunden war. Wenn _er_ jemals wieder durch diese Tür gehen wollte, musste er sich zusammenreißen und gemeinsam mit_ ihr_ eine Lösung suchen.

_Sich zusammenreißen_ war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen.

Er musste sie besänftigen.

Menschen _besänftigen_ war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen.

Er verharrte in seiner Position und wartete auf Hermines Rückkehr.

Sie würde doch zurückkehren?

Sie musste!

**TBC**

_Bitte schreibt weiter fleißig Reviews! Vielleicht auch die vielen Leser, die das bis jetzt noch nicht getan haben! Ich würde mich wirklich riesig freuen!_


	5. Aus nächster Nähe

_Was würde ich nur ohne Eure Reviews tun? Vielen lieben Dank! Und bitte mehr davon!_

5. Aus nächster Nähe 

Hermine eilte mit schnellen, laut hallenden Schritten durch die schülerverstopften Gänge, bis sie schließlich ein wenig atemlos die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer aufstieß.

Sie blickte sich um – der Raum war leer, bis auf den blutigen Baron, der in einer Ecke schwebte und in eine Konversation mit den Bewohnern eines mittelalterlichen Gemäldes vertieft war. Die Pause bis zum Beginn der nächsten Stunde war recht kurz. Den langen Weg zum Lehrerzimmer sparten sich viele Kollegen und blieben in den Klassenzimmern, um den Unterricht vorzubereiten.

Hermine stieß laut ihren Atem aus, um wenigsten ein wenig von der angestauten Aggression loszuwerden. Sie ließ sich in einem Lehnstuhl neben dem Kamin fallen. Gereizt trommelte sie mit den Fingern auf der weichen Lehne herum.

Im Klassenzimmer hätte sie in diesem Moment nichts und niemand halten können.

Nicht solange _er_ da war.

Sie blickte seufzend zu der leise tickenden Uhr über dem Kamin. Vor Jahren hatte irgendein lustloser Lehrer versucht, die Uhr so zu verzaubern, dass die Zeit bis zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde langsamer verging. Ohne Erfolg. Zwar hüpften die Zeiger verwirrt hin und her und versuchten, den aufgemalten Klassenzimmern zu entkommen, einer der vielen kleinen Kreise, in dem mit verschnörkelter Schrift _Dritter Jahrgang- Gryffindor und Slytherin_ geschrieben stand, näherte sich jedoch genau in diesem Moment unaufhaltsam dem gemalten Kerkerklassenraum.

Hermine stöhnte. Wie sollte sie bloß die nächste Stunde überstehen? Sie war so wütend auf Snape, dass sie ihm jeden einzelnen der drei unverzeihlichen Flüche an den Hals gewünscht hätte – wenn diese nicht in seinem momentanen Zustand einfach durch ihn hindurchgerauscht wären.

Es war wohl kaum möglich, bereits die nächste Klasse in eine andere Ecke des Schlosses zu verlegen.

Snape noch einmal zu begegnen war somit nicht zu vermeiden.

Sie nahm ein leise kratzendes Geräusch wahr, ignorierte es jedoch zunächst. Sie spürte ihre Kopfschmerzen zurückkehren. Wenigstens waren diese im Laufe der vergangenen Stunde verschwunden, wahrscheinlich durch den ungeheuren Adrenalinschub, den ihr die Nervosität und wachsende Wut beschert hatte.

Das kratzende Geräusch wurde lauter. Hermine beugte sich über die Lehne ihres Stuhls, um die Quelle des Geräusches auszumachen.

Der Raum war noch immer leer. Ihrem eigenen Stuhl gegenüber stand, mit der Rückenlehne zu ihr gewandt, ein weiterer Lehnstuhl.

Hermine wollte sich gerade wieder zurück in den Sitz fallen lassen, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln ein kleines blaues Wesen wahrnahm, dass leise schnarrend über den Boden kroch.

Sie blinzelte.

Eindeutig, es war ein kornisches Pixie, dass sich so unauffällig wie möglich davon stehlen wollte. Hermine überlegte, wie es dorthin gelangt sein könnte und griff in ihre Umhangtasche nach dem Zauberstab, um das lästige Biest mit einem Einfrierzauber außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Bevor sie den Zauber jedoch aussprechen konnte, hörte sie einige unverständliche geflüsterte Worte. Aus Richtung des anderen Stuhls schnellte ein greller Blitz hervor und traf das Pixie, das sogleich vor Schmerzen panisch aufschrie, sich um die eigene Achse drehte und schließlich ächzend zusammenbrach.

„Accio Pixie!" vernahm Hermine die flüsternde Stimme nun deutlicher.

Das leise wimmernde Pixie schwebte durch den Raum, auf den anderen Stuhl zu.

„Was… wer…?" Hermine stand auf.

Sie ging um den anderen Stuhl herum.

Faunia Flamel war dabei, dass Pixie zurück in einen kleinen Käfig zu stecken, den sie auf dem Schoss hielt.

Sie blickte ruhig zu Hermine auf und lächelte sie an.

„Hermine! Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass du hier bist!" Faunia rieb sich nun den Zeigefinger der linken Hand. „Dieses verflixte kleine Ding ist mir entwischt und hat mich gebissen!" Sie warf einen missmutigen Blick zum Käfig.

Hermine blickte von Faunia zum Käfig und zurück auf Faunias Finger.

„Es diente gerade als Anschauungsmaterial für den zweiten Jahrgang!" Fügte Faunia erklärend hinzu.

„Verstehe." Sagte Hermine, ein wenig geschockt über das unnötig harte Vorgehen ihrer Kollegin.

Faunia bemerkte Hermines konsternierten Blick und sagte entschuldigend:

„Ich bin ein wenig gereizt, nicht einfach, eine solche Bande von Schülern zu zähmen." Sie runzelte die Stirn und wies auf den Käfig. „Und dann auch noch so ein Missgeschick. Faunia seufzte. „Ich bin eben nicht Aurorin geworden, um dann Kinder zu unterrichten."

Hermine nickte. Das konnte sie allerdings sehr gut verstehen. Auch sie hatte sich ihre berufliche Zukunft anders vorgestellt. Allerdings wollte sie das Thema ihrer eigentlichen Berufswahl jetzt auf keinen Fall anschneiden. Stattdessen fügte sie lediglich hinzu:

„Es ist tatsächlich nicht einfach, schon gar nicht, wenn man in einem dunklen, feuchten Kerker unterrichten muss und …"

Sie stockte und biss sich auf die Lippen. Faunia würde sie für verrückt erklären, wenn sie ihr von Snapes Schattendasein erzählte.

„und wenn die Schüler einen Kessel nach dem anderen explodieren lassen!" beendete sie schließlich schnaubend ihren Satz.

„Du siehst in der Tat ein wenig mitgenommen aus!" Faunia blickte sie mit ihren leuchtend grünen Augen direkt an.

Hermine schluckte. Der Blick hatte etwas Beklemmendes, Kontrollierendes. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Professor McGonagall gesagt hatte, dass Snape und Faunia ähnliche Unterrichtsstile hätten. Nun, was bohrende, durchdringende Blicke anging, konnte die neue Kollegin tatsächlich mit dem Zaubertranklehrer mithalten. Sie fragte sich, was wohl die Schüler von ihrer neuen Lehrerin in _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_ hielten.

„Sicher nicht angenehm, in Severus' kalten Kerkerräumen arbeiten zu müssen."

Faunias Blick wurde milder. „Obwohl ich dachte, dass die Räumlichkeiten nach seinem Verschwinden ein wenig von ihrer Kälte verloren haben könnten!"

Hermine horchte auf. „Du hast dich nicht besonders gut mit ihm verstanden!" stellte sie fest und fügte in Gedanken hinzu, _aber doch gut genug, um ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen_.

Faunia lachte auf. „Ich kannte ihn ja nicht sehr lange. Wir kamen miteinander aus. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ich denke, so ging es jedem hier. Lediglich der Direktor hatte ein etwas besseres Verhältnis zu ihm."

Das war soweit nichts Neues für Hermine. Sie blickte erneut zu der tickenden Uhr. Es wurde Zeit. Es war endgültig zu spät, um irgendetwas wegen der Verlegung der Klasse unternehmen zu können. Die meisten Schüler waren sicher schon auf dem Weg zum Kerker.

Sie seufzte und rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf, in dem – mal wieder- alles durcheinander zu schwirren schien.

Faunia stand auf und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Lass dich nicht von den kleinen Monstern unterkriegen! Sei nicht zu nett zu ihnen!"

Sie lächelte süß, „Es kann nie schaden, ein wenig Schrecken zu verbreiten!" rief sie noch, bevor sie nach dem Käfig mit dem noch immer heftig zitternden Pixie griff und mit einem aufmunternden Nicken in Hermines Richtung das Lehrerzimmer verließ.

Hermine winkte ihr nach und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen und sammelte sich. Sie musste sich jetzt auf den Weg machen, wenn sie pünktlich sein wollte. Sie atmete tief durch. So viele unkontrollierte Wutausbrüche wie in den letzten Tagen hatte sie in ihrem ganzen Leben nicht gehabt. Das durfte auf keinen Fall so weiter gehen.

Entschlossen, sich von Snape nicht mehr aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen und nach der kommenden Stunde sofort mit Dumbledore wegen der Raumverlegung zu sprechen, trat Hermine schließlich aus dem Lehrerzimmer.

Aus allen Richtungen kamen ihr schnatternde Schülergruppen entgegen, die auf dem Weg in den Unterricht waren und nicht auf die Idee kamen, ihr auszuweichen. Hermine bahnte sich im Slalomlauf einen Weg um sie herum. Kurz erwischte sie sich bei dem Gedanken, dass vor Professor Snape immer alle Schüler aus dem Weg gesprungen waren – soviel also zu ihrer Autorität.

Sie seufzte und verlangsamte ihren Schritt. Sie kam nicht recht vorwärts, weil drei Schüler gemächlich vor ihr schlenderten und den schmalen Gang blockierten. Ganz unabsichtlich lauschte sie ihrem Gespräch.

„…ja, sie sieht wahnsinnig gut aus – und hast du diese Augen gesehen? Das ist der Hammer!" rief einer der beiden Jungen aus. Der andere nickte zustimmend.

Das Mädchen, das zwischen ihnen lief schnaubte, „War ja klar, dass ihr nur darauf achtet. Und die Augen…" sie lachte verächtlich „die hat sie doch einfach mit _Augustus'-außergewöhnlichem-Augenlicht-Zauber _belegt! Das kann doch jeder!"

Die Jungen blickten sich über den Kopf des Mädchens hinweg an und rollten genervt mit den Augen.

„Außerdem", fuhr das Mädchen etwas leiser fort, „fühle ich mich oft irgendwie unwohl in ihrem Unterricht und … manchmal finde ich sie ein wenig unheimlich!"

Die Jungen schwiegen kurz. Dann lachte einer der beiden. „Nicht unheimlicher als McGonagall, die mitten in der Stunde plötzlich einen Haarballen ausspuckt. Der andere Junge kicherte.

„Aber sie sieht und hört alles! Ist euch das nicht aufgefallen? Sie merkt schon, dass man eine andere Seite im Buch aufschlagen oder aus dem Fenster sehen will, bevor man es überhaupt selber weiß!" Fügte das Mädchen hinzu.

Die Jungen grinsten sich an. „Bin noch nie auf die Idee gekommen, in ihrer Stunde aus dem Fenster zu sehen!"

Das Mädchen seufzte genervt und beschleunigte ihren Schritt. „Ihr seid unglaublich! Beeilen wir uns lieber, wir haben jetzt _Zaubertränke_!"

Einer der Jungen setzte maulend zu einer Antwort an. Ehe er womöglich über seine Professorin für Zaubertränke sprach, die er, wie Hermine befürchtete, nicht annähernd so faszinierend fand, wie die Professorin, von der er gerade noch geschwärmt hatte, legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte:

„Miss Dale hat Recht! Sie sollten sich beeilen, sonst bin ich vor ihnen im Kerker und das bedeutet in der Regel Punktabzug!"

Der Junge erschrak und lächelte sie nervös an.

Hermine ließ den Dreien ein wenig Vorsprung und trat kurz nach ihnen in den Kerkerklassenraum.

**ooo**

Sie sah sich unauffällig um. Die Schüler saßen auf ihren Plätzen, einige kramten noch in ihren Taschen oder blätterten in ihren Büchern.

Snape stand in an der Wand gelehnt und schaute zu ihr hinüber. Sie schaute zurück, erwartete einen Kommentar, doch es kam nichts.

Sie suchte nach einem Ausdruck des Vorwurfs oder Spotts in seinen Augen, fand ihn jedoch nicht. Stattdessen wandte er seinen Blick schließlich von ihr ab und ließ ihn über die Schülerreihen wandern.

Das bewegte Hermine schließlich dazu, den Unterricht zu beginnen. Einige Schüler hatten schon verwirrt die Wand zwischen Lehrertisch und Bürotür inspiziert, auf der Suche nach dem, was ihre Lehrerin da so gezielt anstarrte.

Erstaunt stellte Hermine fest, dass Snape während der Stunde weder hinter ihr her durch die Reihen schlich, noch Kommentare zu beinahe Kesselexplosionen äußerte. Das blieb auch in der darauf folgenden Stunde mit dem sechsten Jahrgang so, die sich fast nahtlos an den Unterricht der Drittklässler anschloss.

Nach dem Unterricht leerte Hermine mit einem Zauberspruch die teilweise noch dampfenden Kessel und sah nach, ob alle übrig gebliebenen Kräuter und andere Zutaten wieder vorn auf den Lehrertisch gelegt worden waren. Als alles wieder ordentlich sortiert und in die Regale des kleinen Büros gestellt worden war, sah Hermine sich um. Sie hatte es bis jetzt vermieden, irgendetwas anderes als die Utensilien vor sich anzusehen und vermutete, dass Snape sie aus irgendeiner Ecke beobachtete.

Doch er war gar nicht mehr da.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sie mit seinen tapfer unterdrückten Kommentaren davon überzeugen, weiterhin hier die Zaubertrankstunden abzuhalten und ihn nicht seinem Schicksal zu überlassen.

Aber so einfach würde sie es ihm nicht machen!

Halb ängstlich, halb erwartungsvoll betrat Hermine die Privaträume.

Snape saß in einem der beiden Sessel vor dem Kamin und blickte in die Flammen.

Hermine betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. Wollte er Mitleid erregen? Das sah ihm nicht ähnlich.

Und sie würde ihm auch keine Chance dazu geben!

Er schien tief in Gedanken versunken. Hermine wartete, doch er bemerkte sie nicht.

Oder er wollte sie nicht bemerken.

Hatte er jetzt beschlossen, _sie_ zu ignorieren?

Das wäre gar nicht schlecht. Hermine überlegte.

Allein die Situation, dass sie beide hier gemeinsam in diesen Privaträumen leben sollten, war absurd! Selbst wenn sie sich gegenseitig ignorierten – das war doch kein Zustand.

Konnte sie wirklich einfach gehen, ohne jemandem von ihm zu erzählen?

Aber es würde ihr doch niemand glauben!

Hermine hatte genug davon, allein darüber nachzudenken. Sie räusperte sich leise.

Snape sah auf und blickte sie an.

Wieder dieser unidentifizierbare Blick.

Hermine hielt dem Blick mühsam stand und dachte: "Jetzt sagen sie schon: _was machen sie denn noch hier, ich dachte, sie wollten die Schüler und sich für immer von den kalten Kerkermauern und dem darin herumspukenden Professor befreien_. - Sagen sie es und ich bin weg!"

Aber Snape sagte nichts. Er schien zu überlegen, wie er es formulieren sollte.

Die Stille wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde unerträglicher.

Hermine verschränkte, wie zum Schutz, die Arme vor dem Oberkörper.

Endlich sprach Snape: „Erwarten sie nicht von mir, dass ich tatenlos mit ansehe, wenn der Klassenraum und die Materialsammlung, die ich in jahrelanger Arbeit gepflegt und erweitert habe wegen eines achtlosen oder untauglichen Schülers in Flammen aufgehen."

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um auf die unverschämte Anspielung auf ihren vermeintlich schlechten Unterricht zu reagieren.

Eine flüchtige Handbewegung von ihm stoppte sie.

„Ich habe auch nicht das Gefühl, dass dies unter ihrer Leitung geschehen wird. – Nicht mehr." Es war eine Feststellung, klar und deutlich dargelegt, ohne jegliche Emotion.

Hermine war sprachlos.

Snape sah zurück in die Flammen. Ein Stück Holz war neben die Feuerstelle gefallen. Seine linke Hand bewegte sich kurz in Richtung des Schürhakens, der in einem Korb neben dem Sessel stand. Kurz bevor sie den Korb erreichte, nahm er die Hand zurück und legte sie in seinen Schoß.

„Ich bin in einer äußerst schwierigen Lage, Miss Granger." Auch diese Worte kamen nüchtern, ohne den leisesten Klang der Verzweiflung über seine Lippen.

Sie bemerkte, mit welcher Achtsamkeit er ihren Namen aussprach, als wolle er ihr zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte, dass sie keine informelle Anrede mehr wünschte.

Sie schluckte. Ihr war klar, dass sie niemals näher an eine Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten kommen würde. Auch würde er sie nie deutlicher um ihre Hilfe bitten.

Jetzt war es also an ihr.

Sie setzte sich in den anderen Sessel und platzierte das heruntergefallene Holzstück wieder in der Mitte des Kamins.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, die Hand in seinem Schoß bewegte sich leicht.

War es falsch gewesen, dass Holz zurückzulegen? Hatte sie ihn verletzt? Gekränkt?

Hermine begriff, wie demütigend es sein musste, nicht einmal die kleinsten Handgriffe selber machen zu können.

Sie lehnte sich still zurück in den Sessel.

„Ich verstehe nicht..." wagte sie schließlich nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken scheinbar endlosen Schweigens einen zaghaften Vorstoß.

Er wandte sich ihr wieder zu und musterte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Hermine spürte, dass ihm ein bissiger Kommentar auf der Zunge lag. Wenn das wirklich so war, schluckte er ihn jedoch hinunter und wartete stattdessen auf ihre Erklärung.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie sie in einem Sessel sitzen können, oder am Tisch lehnen können, wenn sie dennoch nichts anfassen können!" Beendete sie tapfer ihren Satz.

Einen Augenblick lang befürchtete sie, er würde sie anschreien, doch dann zuckten seine Mundwinkel erneut und formten den Hauch ironischen eines Lächelns.

„Ich will ihnen helfen", stammelte Hermine, „ich möchte nur wissen, wonach ich in der Bibliothek suchen soll."

„Ich sitze nicht wirklich in diesem Stuhl. Ich denke mich in diese Position und bringe meinen Körper in diese Form – so jedenfalls habe ich es mir bis jetzt erklärt."

Hermine nickte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte und beschloss, es mit einer Art Arzt-Patient-Gespräch zu versuchen. Das sollte etwas sein, das sie konnte. Natürlich musste sie dabei behutsam vorgehen, damit er sich nicht in die Enge getrieben fühlte.

„Woran erinnern sie sich noch, bevor sie in diesen Zustand geraten sind?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„An mein ganzes Leben!" Den spöttischen Unterton konnte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen. „Wo soll ich anfangen?"

„Was ist das _Letzte_, an das sie sich erinnern?" Stellte Hermine die Frage geduldig um, warf ihm jedoch einen warnenden Blick zu.

er schwieg und überlegte.

„Nichts – nur daran, dass ich am Schreibtisch saß, um Aufsätze zu korrigieren."

„Kein Schmerz?"

Nun warf er _ihr_ einen warnenden Blick zu. „Da waren wir schon! Wir drehen uns im Kreis! Ich hatte weder einen lächerlichen Herzinfarkt, noch bin ich tot!"

Hermine hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „In Ordnung. – Waren sie allein hier?"

Er lachte kurz heiser auf. „Ich denke, sie wissen, dass ich kein besonders geselliger Mensch bin."

Hermine seufzte. „Und _vor_ der Korrektur der Aufsätze? Haben sie sich mit jemandem getroffen? Haben sie einen Trank zu sich genommen? Einen Trank, den jemand anderes zubereitet hat?"

Er schüttete den Kopf: „Ich nehme niemals einen Trank, den ich nicht selber zubereitet habe – und warum hätte ich überhaupt einen Trank nehmen sollen?"

„Haben sie sich an diesem Tag mit jemandem getroffen – außer mit den Kollegen?" Wiederholte Hermine die unbeantwortet gebliebene Frage.

Snape schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht. Jedenfalls erinnere ich mich nicht daran."

Schweigen.

Sie betrachtete ihn. Er ließ sich kaum etwas anmerken, doch sie ahnte, wie hilflos er sein musste. Sie beschloss, spätestens am Wochenende die Bibliothek auf den Kopf zu stellen, um etwas über seine Situation herauszubekommen.

Als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen, sagte er kurz darauf: „Wälzen sie nur die Bücher – vielleicht habe ich etwas nicht bedacht, aber ich habe nie von einem Fall gehört oder gelesen, in dem ein gesunder Mensch plötzlich einfach so ..." er stockte „... zu Luft wird!"

„Ich werde es trotzdem in der Bibliothek versuchen!" sagte Hermine fest entschlossen.

Erneutes Schweigen.

Sie wusste noch immer nicht, ob sie hier in diesen Räumen bleiben konnte und wollte.

„Ich sollte versuchen Dumbledore zu überzeugen, dass sie hier sind. Er könnte sicher besser helfen!" sagte sie schließlich leise.

Hier erwähnte sie etwas, das Snape noch nicht wirklich bedacht hatte.

„Nein, sie werden ihn nicht überzeugen", sagte er schließlich so laut und sicher, dass Hermine erschrak. „Es ist seltsam, dass der Direktor meinen Zustand und die ungewöhnliche Situation, in der ich mich befinde nicht selbst bemerkt hat. Gewöhnlich ist er sich über winzigste Veränderungen im Schloss bewusst. Es wird ihm somit sehr schwer fallen, sich vorzustellen, dass in seiner Schule etwas vor sich geht, das er nicht annähernd wahrgenommen hat."

Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte Snape mit einem prüfenden Blick auf Hermine hinzu:

„Und er wird ihnen vor allem nicht glauben, weil er sie für psychisch labil hält. Er wird annehmen, dass sie in ihrer Verwirrtheit, aufgrund des Vorfalls in St. Mungos verzweifelt versuchen, _mich_ zu retten, um mit ihren Schuldgefühlen zurechtzukommen. Er würde sie womöglich selber in St. Mungos einliefern."

Hermine wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Sie hatte sich seit ihrer Ankunft hier wenig selbstbewusst gezeigt und ahnte, dass Dumbledore sich große Sorgen um ihren Seelenzustand machte. Ihr war klar, dass er sie nicht nur wegen ihrer Begabung auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke nach Hogwarts geholt hatte. Er wollte ihr helfen, einen Ruhepunkt zu finden und mit der Schuld umzugehen. Wenn sie ihn jetzt mit einem herumgeisternden Snape konfrontierte, könnte er sie tatsächlich für komplett wahnsinnig halten.

Sie überlegte. Selbst wenn Snape noch einmal Kessel und Messer im Klassenraum umherfliegen ließe, Dumbledore würde ihr eher telepathische Fähigkeiten zutrauen, als ihr die wahre Geschichte abzunehmen.

Sie seufzte. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass für alle Lehrer, selbst für Dumbledore, Snapes Verschwinden scheinbar überhaupt keine Rätsel mehr aufgab. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, umso seltsamer kam ihr dieses Verhalten vor.

Wenn sie ihn jetzt verließ oder riskierte, fortgeschickt zu werden, war er verloren.

Hermine bemerkte, wie er sie von der Seite beobachtete.

„Dann schaffen wir es allein", es klang wenig überzeugt und Snape bestätigte dies mit einem skeptischen Schnauben.

Hermine konnte nun ganz deutlich die Hilflosigkeit und Verzweiflung in seinen Augen lesen. Schnell blickte er zurück in den Kamin, als er ihren Blick wahrnahm.

Sie verspürte plötzlich das verrückte Bedürfnis, seine Hand zu nehmen, um ihn zu trösten. Bevor sie sie davon abhalten konnte, lehnte sie sich vor und näherte sich der Sessellehne, auf der seine rechte Hand ruhte. Kurz bevor ihre Hand seine berührt hätte, hielt sie inne.

Er bemerkte, was sie vorhatte und starrte erstaunt sie an. Es war noch immer ein Rest Verzweiflung in seinem Blick, den er erfolglos zu verbergen suchte.

Hermine verharrte regungslos in ihrer Position und hielt die Luft an. Ihre Hand schwebte nur wenige Millimeter über seiner.

Was um Himmels Willen tat sie denn da? Noch vor kurzer Zeit hatte sie den Mann, der jetzt vor ihr saß angeschrieen – und das zu Recht!

Jetzt diese Nähe.

_Es ist Mitleid_! dachte sie bei sich und versuchte sich so, das seltsame Gefühl im Magen zu erklären.

„Wie soll ich bei einer solchen Geste je meine Kräfte weiter ausbauen? Lassen sie mir keine Chance mehr für Wutausbrüche?" Durchbrach Snape nach scheinbar endlosen Sekunden die peinliche Stille.

Hermine lächelte verlegen und zog ihre Hand fort.

Snape räusperte sich und fragte beiläufig, so als sei nichts zwischen ihnen geschehen: „Wie geht es meinen verehrten Kollegen? Wer hat sich geopfert und führt mein ehrenwertes Haus Slytherin?"

Hermine war dankbar für diese Ablenkung. Sie setzte zu einer Antwort an, spürte jedoch plötzlich, wie eine Welle ungeheuren Schmerzes ihren Kopf durchströmte. Sie stöhnte gequält auf.

Snape beugte sich ein Stück vor.

„Ist das der Entzug des Tranks?" Er versuchte, in ihre Augen zu sehen, doch sie kniff sie fest zusammen.

Hermine nahm ihren Kopf in beide Hände und schnappte ängstlich nach Luft. In ihr drehte sich alles, sie wusste für einen Moment nicht mehr, wo sie war.

Snapes Fragen wirbelten in ihrem Kopf umher und verloren sich schließlich in einem Strudel von Schwindel und Schmerz.

„Geht es wieder?" Snape war aufgestanden.

Der Schmerz verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

Hermine öffnete die Augen. Snape stand über sie gebeugt, zog sich jedoch sofort zurück, als er merkte, dass sie sich langsam beruhigte.

„Verzeihung" flüsterte Hermine, verwirrt und außer Atem. „Was ist passiert?"

Er setzte sich zurück in den Sessel und beobachtete sie besorgt. Sie sah plötzlich elend aus, blass, zitternd und erschöpft saß sie da. Er fluchte innerlich darüber, dass er in seinem erbärmlichen Zustand nicht dazu fähig war, ihr eine Decke um die Schultern zu legen. Sie schien momentan zu kraftlos, um dies selber tun zu können.

Hilflosigkeit und Wut stiegen in ihm auf. Erbost sah er ins Feuer und hob mit einer ungeduldigen Bewegung seine nutzlosen Hände in die Höhe.

Neue Flamen loderten blitzartig auf, verbreiteten knisternd eine wohltuende Wärme.

Hermine streckte sich in Richtung des Kamins und schaffte es, ihren Sessel näher ans Feuer zu schieben, bevor sie sich wieder hineingleiten ließ. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich noch immer alles.

„Danke", murmelte sie abwesend.

Snape wartete eine Weile und sagte schließlich leise: „Sie sollte sich unbedingt ausruhen!"

Doch Hermine war bereits eingeschlafen.

Snape betrachtete sie. Ihre Hände waren selbst im Schlaf noch immer verkrampft, ihr Gesicht wirkte angespannt und ihre Augen bewegten sich unruhig unter den geschlossenen Liedern.

Er überlegte. Was für ein seltsamer Ausbruch. Ein typisches Symptom der Entgiftung nach Absetzen des Schattenmondkapseltranks? Schon möglich – aber so plötzlich? Und so heftig?

Ihm fiel ein, dass er natürlich schon ähnliche Reaktionen bei Menschen beobachtet hatte – aber nur auf äußerst heikle Fragen, deren Antworten die befragte Person nicht preisgeben konnte, weil sie durch einen magischen Pakt davon abgehalten wurde. Wenn die Person trotzdem versuchte, die Frage zu beantworten, wurde sie von heftigen Schmerzen gepeinigt. Es war ein einfacher aber äußerst wirksamer Pakt.

Das machte jedoch keinen Sinn. Er hatte ihr keine heiklen Fragen gestellt.

Undwarum hätte sie einen solchen Pakt eingehen sollen?

Und mit wem?

TBC

_Bitte schickt Reviews! Es können jetzt auch „uneingeloggte" Leser ihre Meinung schreiben – ich kannte doch diese anonymous – Review-Funktion bis jetzt nicht -g- Danke Sevena! - Wenn Ihr aber gerne eine Antwort möchtet, loggt Euch ein oder vergesst die Mailadresse nicht! Ich freue mich auf Euch!_


	6. Und wenn es wahr wäre?

_Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews! Es geht endlich weiter!_

6. Und wenn es wahr wäre?

Hermines Kopf wurde allmählich so schwer, dass er drohte, in die vergilbten Buchseiten zu fallen. Sie stützen ihn auf beide Hände und versuchte, wenigstens noch dieses eine Kapitel zu Ende zu lesen.

Wie in allen anderen Büchern fand sie jedoch auch in diesem keinen einleuchtenden Hinweis auf eine Erklärung für Snapes außergewöhnlichen Zustand. Sie reckte sich und schaute über den sich vor ihr auftürmenden Bücherstapel hinweg. Die Bibliothek war leer und dunkel, Hermine saß in einer Insel aus Licht, umgeben von um sie herumschwebenden Kerzen. Sogar Madam Pince war schon vor Stunden gegangen und hatte Hermine mit dem warnenden Hinweis, die Bibliothek später sorgsam zu verriegeln, zwischen den Büchern zurückgelassen.

Hermine gähnte und ließ sich im Stuhl zurückfallen. Seit drei Wochen verbrachte sie Abend für Abend hier, ohne Ergebnis. Sie hatte sich inzwischen bis in die verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek durchgearbeitet.

Das plötzliche Verschwinden oder Sich-in-Luft-auflösen eines Menschen wurde in keinem Werk direkt behandelt. Hermine hatte von Fällen gelesen, in denen Personen ihren eigenen Tod nicht bemerkt hatten und sich plötzlich in der Form eines Geistes wieder fanden, oder von solchen, die unsichtbar unter einem Tarnumhang verborgen blieben.

All das war ihr nicht neu und all das passte nicht zu Snapes Situation.

Sie hatte auch von einem Unsichtbarkeitstrank gelesen, der aus Grünkranzwurz und Henvelkraut bestand. Snape jedoch hatte die Einnahme eines Tranks ausgeschlossen, zudem mussten die Pflanzen im tiefsten Winter unter einer dicken Schneedecke aufgespürt, gepflückt und sofort verarbeitet werden. Er jedoch war am Ende des Frühlings verschwunden.

Hermine stöhnte und dachte an Snapes Reaktion, wenn sie ihm nachher sagen musste, dass sie wieder nicht den Hauch einer Lösung gefunden hatte.

Wenn sie aus der Bibliothek zurückkehrte, fand sie ihn für gewöhnlich in einem der Sessel sitzend, damit beschäftigt, konzentriert ins Feuer zu starren.

Er blickte nie sofort auf, wenn er sie kommen hörte und schien gleichgültig, wenn sie begann, von ihrer Suche nach einer Lösung zu erzählen.

Dennoch hatte sie im Laufe der Zeit gelernt, auch die kleinsten seiner Zeichen zu deuten.

Bevor sie anfing zu sprechen, würde er in einer flüchtigen Bewegung seine Fingerspitzen soweit aneinander führen, dass sie sich beinahe berührten. Seine ganze Hoffnung auf Erfolg würde sich in der Anspannung der Zehn Finger sammeln, um sich dann, nachdem sie ihm von ihrem erneuten Misserfolg berichtet hätte, mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Zittern wieder aufzulösen.

Den Blick endlich vom Kamin abwendend würde er schließlich scheinbar gelangweilt sagen: „Machen sie sich doch nicht diese Mühe! In der zugigen Bibliothek zu sitzen und sich den Tod zu holen, hilft uns beiden nicht weiter. "

Sie würde sich in den zweiten Sessel setzen und ebenfalls ins Feuer starren, bis Snape die Stille mit einigen mehr oder weniger belanglosen Bemerkungen über den Ablauf des Unterrichts durchbrach.

Es fiel Hermine schwer, ihn nicht spüren zu lassen, wie leid er ihr tat. Ihr Mitleid würde ihn verletzten und noch wehrloser machen.

Vor kurzem hatte sie begonnen, den _Tagespropheten_ laut zu lesen. Selbstverständlich hatte er sie nicht darum gebeten, doch Hermine hatte ihm eines Tages einfach einen Text vorgelesen, den sie für interessant hielt. Die Artikel, die sie seitdem täglich vorlas, blieben oft unkommentiert, manchmal ergab sich jedoch ein Gespräch.

Ein solcher Austausch ließ ihre gemeinsame Situation beinahe normal erscheinen und Hermine hatte sich bei dem Gefühl ertappt, dass sie dankbar dafür war, die langen Abende nicht allein verbringen zu müssen. Sicher hätte sie jeden der Kollegen besuchen können, aber hier musste sie weder Probleme noch Müdigkeit verstecken und nur hier, mit ihm, konnte sie gedankenverloren in den Kamin starren, schweigen und war dennoch nicht allein.

Ob er ebenso empfand, vermochte sie kaum zu sagen.

Er hatte kaum eine andere Wahl, als mit ihr dort vor dem Kamin zu verweilen oder in den dunklen Kerkerraum zu gehen. Das Schlaf- und Arbeitszimmer hatte er seit dem Tag, an dem sie ihn dort zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, nicht mehr betreten.

Wenn sie sich schließlich verabschiedete, um ins Bett zu gehen, stellte sie sich jeden Abend vor, wie es sein musste, weder Erschöpfung noch Müdigkeit zu fühlen, seit Monaten nicht mehr geschlafen oder gegessen zu haben.

**ooo**

Hermines Kopf sank nun tatsächlich erschöpft zwischen die Buchseiten. Sie fuhr hoch und warf verwirrt einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand. Eine kurze Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und die aufgestapelten Bücher auf dem Tisch vor ihr begannen, eines nach dem anderen, den Weg in ihr Regal aufzusuchen.

Es war schon spät, er würde sicher schon auf sie warten.

„Quatsch! Er wartet doch nicht auf mich, " korrigierte Hermine ihren Gedanken laut und erschrak ein wenig über ihre eigene Stimme, die die nächtliche Stille durchdrungen hatte.

„Wer wartet nicht auf dich?"

Faunia Flamels Stimme kam so unerwartet aus der Dunkelheit, dass Hermine alarmiert ihren Zauberstab auf sie richtete, um ihn dann sofort wieder sinken zu lassen.

„Faunia?" Hermine blinzelte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit und ließ die Kerzen auseinander rücken, bis sie einen Lichttunnel bildeten.

Faunias grüner Umhang funkelte als sie näher kam.

Wie jedes Mal, wenn sie die Kollegin traf, war Hermine einen kurzen Augenblick lang verwirrt, als müsse sie Name und Aufgabe der Frau vor ihr aus einer tief verborgenen Stelle in ihrem Gedächtnis hervorholen.

„Verzeihung, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich habe bemerkt, dass die Bibliothek nicht verschlossen ist und das Licht gesehen. Ich dachte schon, Schüler hätten sich hierher „verirrt"." Faunia lächelte.

„Aber, wer wartete denn nun _nicht _auf dich?" wiederholte sie ihre Frage.

„Mein Kater, Krummbein!" antwortete Hermine, ohne groß zu überlegen. Die Wahrheit war sicher nicht angebracht.

„Verstehe", Faunias Blick wanderte über dem Tisch, auf dem noch Hermines Notizen lagen. „Du arbeitest so spät noch? – Woran?"

„Notizen für die Unterrichtsvorbereitung!" kam Hermines knappe Antwort. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig wie eine Schülerin, die bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt wurde. Das ärgerte sie. Sie war Mitglied des Lehrerkollegiums und hatte jedes Recht, hier zu sein. Sie sammelte die Papierrollen vom Tisch und bemerkte, wie Faunias Augen ihren Händen folgten.

„Hier, in der verbotenen Abteilung?" Faunia zog überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben.

Hermine war nun endgültig verärgert.

„Hier ist es ruhiger. Als ich mit der Arbeit anfing, waren noch Schüler hier. – Und was machst _du _hier, so spät?" fragte sie ungehalten.

Faunia entging Hermines Verärgerung nicht.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht ausfragen, " sie setzte sich seufzend auf den Tischrand.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen und bin deswegen gereizt und, um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich froh, dich hier anzutreffen. Ich wollte dich schon länger um etwas bitten!"

Hermine war überrascht. Sie sah Faunia auffordernd an.

„Ich wollte dich bitten, einen Trank für mich zu brauen."

„Einen Trank? Ich? Aber…" Hermine vergaß vor lauter Verblüffung den Ärger.

„Ich bin miserabel im Brauen von Zaubertränken – leider habe ich dieses Talent wohl nicht von meinem Ur-Ur-Ur-Urgroßvater Nikolas Flamel geerbt, der diesen Trank entwickelt hat."

Faunia lächelte unsicher und machte eine kurze Pause, in der sie zu überlegen schien, wo sie anfangen sollte. Schließlich fuhr sie mit gedämpfter Stimme fort:

„Hermine, meine Familie leidet seit Jahrhunderten an einer schweren _Insomnia-Depressio-Tremens, _- hast du von dieser Krankheit gehört?" fragte sie zaghaft.

Hermine nickte. „Sie ist erblich, Betroffene können nicht oder nur schlecht schlafen und neigen zu Stimmungsschwankungen und Depressionen bis hin zu Selbstmordgedanken."

„Wir können nicht nur nicht schlafen, sondern sind überhaupt niemals in der Lage, uns zu entspannen, vor Müdigkeit und Anspannung zittern oft die Hände." Faunia blickte auf ihre Finger, die eng verschlungen in ihrem Schoß ruhten.

Hermine nickte. Sie hatte im Studium gelernt, dass viele Zauberer aus alten, so genannten reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien an dieser Krankheit litten. Wenn die Betroffenen genug Geld für die Beschaffung der Zutaten hatten, ließen sie sich den komplizierten Trank zubereiten. Anderenfalls mussten sie mit der Krankheit und ihren Symptomen leben. Viele wurden wahnsinnig durch den ständigen Schlafentzug, nicht selten neigten sie zu aggressivem Verhalten, waren gewaltbereit gegen sich und andere. Viele Erkrankte nahmen sich in ihrer Verzweiflung schließlich das Leben.

Sie musterte Faunia besorgt.

„Keine Sorge, mir geht es recht gut! Ich gehöre zu den Glücklichen, die sich den Trank leisten können. Als mein Ur-Ur-Ur-Urgroßvater ihn in einer dieser schlaflosen Nächte zufällig entwickelt hat, hat er unserer Familie eine sorglose Zukunft beschert." Faunia atmete tief durch. „Ich bin froh, dass Du von dem Trank gehört hast."

„Nur habe ich ihn noch nie zubereitet. Und die Zutaten sind schwer zu beschaffen; Drachenblut, Einhornhaar…"

„Die Zutaten findest Du hier im Schloss!" Faunia zögerte, „Professor Snape hat den Trank für mich gebraut. Ich brauche jedoch bald eine neue Flasche davon. In den Wintermonaten werden die Symptome schlimmer."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Snape? Und Dumbledore…?"

„Er weiß bescheid! Er hat mir geraten, dich aufzusuchen, " erklärte Faunia.

„Aber das Rezept, ich habe es nie gesehen, nur davon gehört. Weißt du, wo Professor Snape es aufbewahrt?"

Faunia lächelte. „Du meinst, wo er es aufbewahrt_ hat_, bevor er verschwand? Das weiß ich nicht – aber ich habe es hier bei mir, du kannst es vielleicht abschreiben, " sie griff in ihre Umhangtasche und holte eine Papierrolle hervor, um sie Hermine zu reichen.

Hermine griff zögerlich danach.

„Ich bin wahnsinnig müde! Ich nehme deine Papierrolle mit und bereite den Trank so schnell wie möglich zu."

Faunias Augen verengten sich. Es war deutlich, dass sie sich nicht von dem Rezept trennen wollte. Hermine rollte es auseinander und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die verschnörkelte Handschrift.

„Keine Sorge, du bekommst das Rezept wieder! Ich beeile mich!"

Faunia gab nach. Sie sah keine andere Möglichkeit.

„Und du vergisst es nicht?" Ihre Stimme klang bittend, die leuchtenden Augen durchbohrten Hermine jedoch plötzlich mit einem fordernden, kalten Blick.

Hermine fühlte ein Schwindelgefühl in sich aufsteigen. Sie ließ das Papier sich wieder hoch rollen.

„Natürlich nicht!" sagte sie rasch und ging an Faunia vorbei um den Tisch herum. „Ich sehe dich morgen!"

Hermine verließ die Bibliothek, sie hörte Faunias Abschiedsworte nicht mehr, spürte nur den stechenden Blick in ihrem Rücken.

Draußen auf dem dunklen Gang atmete sie tief durch. Langsam wurde ihr Kopf wieder klar. Sie steckte die Papierrolle in ihre Umhangtasche und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kerker.

Die Gedanken an das seltsame Ende des Gesprächs mit Faunia verblichen mit jedem Schritt in Richtung des Kerkers.

**ooo**

Severus Snape saß im Lehnsessel vor dem Kamin und wartete.

Wo lieb sie heute nur? Es war später als sonst.

Er wusste, dass sie auch heute Abend der Lösung für seinen Zustand wahrscheinlich nicht auf die Spur gekommen war. Er hatte die Hoffnung lange aufgegeben.

Ihr Mitleid mit ihm war in der ersten Zeit schwer zu ertragen gewesen, auch wenn sie versucht hatte, ihre mitfühlenden Blicke zu verbergen.

Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis er es sich eingestanden hatte, doch Hermines Anwesenheit machte seine Situation sogar ein wenig erträglicher. Er war dankbar, dass er wenigstens die Abende nicht mehr allein verbringen musste. Er war immer allein gewesen, die Einsamkeit und Leere der letzten Monate waren jedoch zuviel gewesen, selbst für ihn. Die Zeit, die sie gemeinsam verbrachten verlief zwar oft schweigend, ihm machte diese jedoch nichts aus. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, fast ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit.

Ob sie ebenso empfand, vermochte er kaum zu sagen.

Wenn sie sich schließlich in das Schlaf- und Arbeitszimmer zurückzog, fragte er sich oft, ob sie noch immer unter dem Entzug des Tranks litt. Hermine schien sich an diesen seltsamen Anfall von vor drei Wochen nicht zu erinnern – jedenfalls sprach sie nicht darüber. Er jedoch hatte seitdem viel darüber nachgedacht, sie hatte nie wieder so heftige Zeichen des Entzugs gezeigt. Snape hatte die Theorie des magischen Wahrheitspaktes wieder und wieder bedacht. Er hatte sie nach den Kollegen und dem neuen Professor für _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste _gefragt. Wenn Hermine tatsächlich einen solchen Pakt eingegangen war, würde sie auf wiederholte Fragen in diese Richtung erneut mit Schmerzen und Krämpfen reagieren, jedoch heftiger und gefährlicher als während des ersten Anfalls, vor allem wenn sie versuchte, wahrheitsgemäß auf die Fragen zu antworten. Aus diesem Grund hatte er bis jetzt noch nicht gewagt, diesen Test zu machen.

Er stellte erstaunt fest, dass er, wenn er an sie dachte, schon lange nicht mehr ihren Nachnamen benutzte. Wenn er sie direkt ansprach, vermied er jedoch jede direkte Anrede, genau wie sie.

Er sah vom Feuer auf und blickte zur Tür. Sie müsste doch jeden Augenblick kommen, oder hatte er inzwischen jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren?

Als Antwort auf diese Frage hörte er, wie sich die Tür zum Kerker öffnete und gleich darauf zurück ins Schloss fiel.

Hermine trat in den hohen Raum.

Er schaffte es dieses Mal nicht, seinen Blick von der Tür abzuwenden bevor sie eintrat.

Sie bemerkte es sofort. Sein Blick verriet, dass er auf sie gewartet hatte. Er verriet Ungeduld, Erwartung, Hoffnung und – Sorge? – Um _sie_?

Hermine setzte sich, ließ ihn jedoch nicht aus den Augen. In den dunklen Gängen war es kalt gewesen, hier empfing sie jedoch eine unerwartete Wärme.

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um von ihrer heutigen Suche zu berichten.

Er kam ihr zuvor.

„Sie haben natürlich nichts gefunden!" Seine Stimme war tief und emotionslos. Der gefühlvolle Ausdruck verschwand aus seinen Augen.

Hermine war verwirrt über diesen plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung.

Er bemerkte ihre Unsicherheit, wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab und sprach gedämpfte in Richtung des Kaminfeuers:

„Sie sollten die Suche wirklich langsam aufgeben. Wahrscheinlich kennen sie schon jedes Buch dieser verdammten Bibliothek auswendig."

Für ihn schien die Unterhaltung beendet.

Für Hermine hatte sie gerade erst begonnen.

Sie wollte ihn nicht so schnell wieder verlieren. Sie wollte mit ihm sprechen, wollte diesen Blick noch einmal sehen und spüren. Ihr wurde plötzlich klar, dass die Wärme, die sie eben gefühlt hatte, nicht bloß von dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer ausgegangen war.

„Haben sie in der letzten Zeit weitere Veränderungen an sich beobachtet?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er sah sie erstaunt an.

Hermine nahm ihren Mut zusammen.

„Nun, seit ich hier bin, haben sie einige Kräfte entwickelt-, "

sie bemerkte, dass sich seine Augenbrauen gereizt nach oben schoben.

„das muss natürlich nichts mit meiner Anwesenheit…" sie ließ den Satz unbeendet und lehnte sich entmutigt zurück.

Snape verzog den schmalen Mund zu einem ironischen Lächeln.

„Seit sie mir gedroht haben, mich hier einsam zurückzulassen, wage ich keine weiteren Wutausbrüche mehr, aus purer Angst, ihre kostbare Gesellschaft zu verlieren!"

Es war offensichtlich, dass seine ungerechten Worte sie getroffen hatten, denn sie drehte ihren Kopf schnell in Richtung der Tür, so dass er ihre Augen nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Er stöhnte leise, wieder einmal hatte er seine Reaktion nicht kontrollieren können.

Hermine stand auf und stellte sich hinter ihren Sessel. Aufgebracht krallte sie ihre Finger in die weiche Lehne.

Sie war nicht bereit, jetzt aufzugeben.

„Ist ihnen schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass es andere Gefühle als Wut, Panik und Hass gibt, die ihnen Kraft geben könnten?"

Seine dunklen Augen blitzten überrascht auf.

Hermine konnte nicht fassen, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte.

„Habe ich ihnen nicht zur Genüge bewiesen, dass ich kein besonders gefühlvoller Mensch bin?" fragte er in gelangweiltem Ton.

Hermine schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf und während sie sich in ihrem Innern sagte, _was zum Teufel tust du da? Du machst dich absolut lächerlich, _sagte sie plötzlich laut:

„Stehen sie auf!"

„Ich habe keine Geduld für Spielchen!" raunzte er genervt.

Hermine ging um ihren Sessel herum und stellte sich vor den Kamin.

„Bitte stehen sie auf und kommen sie zum Kamin, " sagte sie nachdrücklich.

„Wollen sie sich kopfüber ins Feuer stürzen, damit ich sie rette? Das mag funktionieren, ruft jedoch eher Panik und Wut hervor. Sprachen sie nicht gerade noch von _anderen _Gefühlen?" entgegnete er spöttisch.

Sie streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen. „Ich bitte sie, es ist ein Versuch", sie blickte ihn eindringlich an und fügte hinzu, „ ich habe nicht vor, mich in den Kamin zu stürzen oder sie auf andere Weise wütend zu machen."

Snape seufzte. Es war schwer, sich ihrem bittenden Blick zu entziehen. Was bezweckte sie nur mit dieser Aufforderung? Er musste ihr endlich deutlich machen, dass ihm nicht geholfen werden konnte – und schon gar nicht so! Sollte sie also ihren Willen haben, vielleicht gab sie dann Ruhe.

Er stand auf und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor sie.

Hermine nickte zufrieden. „Aber nicht so!" sie wies auf seine Arme. „Strecken sie die Hände in meine Richtung, " sie machte es ihm vor.

Er streckte kopfschüttelnd seine Hände aus. „Was tu' ich hier eigentlich?"

„Sie tun mir einen Gefallen, fühlt sich das so schlimm an?" fragte Hermine leise.

„Es fühlt sich überhaupt nicht an! Und ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie mir damit beweisen wollen!" es klang jedoch weniger bissig als zuvor.

Sie standen sich einige Sekunden lang schweigend gegenüber, die Fingerspitzen einige Zentimeter voneinander getrennt, neben ihnen die knisternden Flammen im Kamin.

Hermine suchte seinen Blick -

und fand ihn.

Ihr schoss durch den Kopf,_ Ich mache mich lächerlich – aber jetzt ziehe ich es durch – _

„Wenn ich mich jetzt nach vorn fallen lasse und sie mich auffangen, tun sie das weder aus Wut, noch aus Panik!" rief sie plötzlich in die Stille.

Er lachte ungläubig auf.

„Was für ein Plan! Und was passiert in dem höchstwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass ich sie _nicht_ auffange?"

„Dann lande ich ein wenig unsanft aber wohlbehalten auf dem Fußboden!" gab sie nüchtern zurück.

Snape war versucht, die Arme erneut zu vor dem Oberkörper zu verschränken und sich zurück in den Sessel zu begeben – oder noch besser, in den Kerkerraum. Er wollte mit den dunklen Wänden verschmelzen.

Doch er fühlte sich gefesselt von den braunen Augen. Es schien unmöglich, sich jetzt abzuwenden. Er hätte es gar nicht so weit kommen lassen dürfen.

Sie unterbrach seine Gedanken,

„Wenn wir uns jetzt berühren könnten, dann bedeutete das, es gibt nicht bloß Wut und Panik…"

Snape schüttelte erneut vehement den Kopf und setzte zu einer Antwort an.

Hermine legte einen Zeigefinger an ihre Lippen.

„Und wenn es wahr wäre?" flüsterte sie, schloss die Augen und ließ sich langsam nach vorn fallen.

TBC

_Oh je, oh je! Es ist Weihnachtszeit und da gehen immer die Gefühle mit mir durch! Und mit Hermine scheinbar auch! -g -_

_Wird die Autorin mutig genug sein? Oder landet Hermine auf dem Boden? _

_Ich bin gerne bereit, Euch Antworten zu geben – natürlich nur nach Erhalt von unzähligen Reviews -ggg- Ich freu' mich schon!_


	7. Mit Gefühl und Verstand

_Ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert! Es tut mir sehr leid aber es gab in der Muggelwelt einfach zuviel Stress! ;) Danke für Eure Geduld und die lieben Reviews! Ich hoffe Ihr seid alle noch da! – Ich schicke entschuldigend eine Runde Butterbier-Light durch den Bildschirm (wir haben ja alle zuviel gegessen über die Feiertage)!_

_Kira, Du wirst sehen, ohne blaue Flecken geht es für Hermine tatsächlich nicht von statten. So, jetzt aber los! Nur noch ganz kurz: den Titel habe ich mir diesmal von Jane Austen geliehen – er passte so gut! Thanks a lot Miss Austen!_

7. Mit Gefühl und Verstand

Alles geschah innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen.

Snape ließ die ausgestreckten Arme sinken. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass er sich auf dieses alberne Spiel eingelassen hatte.

Es war lächerlich,

aussichtslos

unausführbar!

Hermines Augen waren geschlossen. Sie fiel langsam auf ihn zu.

Woher nahm sie nur dieses Vertrauen?

Woher diesen Optimismus?

Von welchen anderen Gefühlen hatte sie eben noch gesprochen? Nicht bloß Wut und Panik? Er versuchte in sich hineinzuhorchen.

Keine Wut.

Keine Panik.

Und stattdessen?

Er hatte keine Zeit, die Fragen und Gedanken zu ordnen, die alle gleichzeitig auf ihn einstürmten. Als sie nur noch wenige Millimeter von ihm entfernt war, riss er die Hände reflexartig wieder hoch und griff nach ihren Armen.

Hermine fiel langsam, es sollte kein Problem sein, sie einfach mit ausgestreckten Armen abzufangen und sie so zu halten. Da Snape jedoch nicht erwartete, auch nur einen Hauch ihres fallenden Körpers zu spüren, riss ihn der Moment, in dem sie gegen seine Hände fiel und er ihre Unterarme fasste beinahe zu Boden.

Er konnte sie nicht halten, sein Griff war nicht fest genug, schließlich hatte er nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass er ihn tatsächlich anwenden können würde. Seine Hände schoben den Stoff ihres Umhangs nach oben und so rutschte sie ihm immer weiter entgegen.

Seine Hände schoben sich unaufhaltsam bis fast hinauf zu ihren Schultern und als Hermines Kopf und die Unterarme schließlich mit ihrem vollen Gewicht auf seinen Oberkörper fielen, veranlassteihn dies, einen Schritt nach hinten zu machen. Erschrocken spürte er hinter sich ein Hindernis, stolperte und fiel hin.

Hermine hielt sich an ihm fest und wurde mitgerissen. Sie stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus.Mit einem dumpfen Knall landeten beide auf dem Boden. Hermine stürzte halb auf Snape, die andere Hälfte von ihr stieß hart gegen die niedrige Mauer rund um den Kamin. Als Snape sich mit einer Hand auf dem Boden aufstützte und versuchte, sich aufzurichten, rutschte ihr Oberkörper gefährlich nah in Richtung des prasselnden Feuers. Blitzschnell streckte er seine Hand aus und riss sie zurück. Einige Lockenspitzen hatten bereits Feuer gefangen. Er schaffte es jedoch, die Flammen schnell zu ersticken, indem er die Haarstränen fest mit der Hand umschloss.

Er spürte überrascht die glühenden Stiche in seinen Handflächen, hielt die Strähnen jedoch fest umschlossen.

Er nahm erstaunt den beißenden Geruch von verbranntem Haar wahr.

Sekundenlang saßen sie sich schweigend gegenüber. Er hielt mit der einen Hand ihre Haare, die andere lag auf ihrem Oberarm.

„Sie versicherten mir doch, dass sie _nicht_ vorhätten, sich in den Kamin zu stürzen." durchbrach er plötzlich die Stille. Der Spott in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören, doch seine Augen verrieten für einen kurzen Moment die Erlösung, die er in diesem Augenblick erfuhr.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr entfuhr ein kehliges Lachen. „Sie sind wohl nie zufrieden?" Sie zog grinsend an seinem Umhang. Der schwarze Stoff glitt kühl und seidig durch ihre Finger. Eine Geste, die sie noch vor wenigen Tagen niemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

Er beobachtete ihre Hand, die seinen Umhang nicht losließ.

Sie gaben ein merkwürdiges Bild ab, wie sie dort schweigend und in etwas umständlichen Positionen vor dem Kamin hockten, ein Ausdruck von Verwunderung und Verwirrung auf ihren Gesichtern und jeder ein _Stück_ des anderen in den Händen haltend.

In Snapes Kopf schwirrten noch immer alle Gedanken durcheinander. Natürlich fragte er sich, wie dies alles möglich sein konnte. Vor allem nahm er aber zum ersten Mal seit Monaten wieder einen Geruch wahr, glaubte sogar das beißende Aroma der verbrannten Haare auf der Zunge zu schmecken und – von allen wiedererlangten Sinnen der Wichtigste – er _spürte_ die Wärme, die von Hermine ausging und die sich langsam durch seine Hände in seinem ganzen Körper zu verteilen schien. Er fragte sich, wie er ohne dieses Gefühl von Wärme in all diesen Monaten überhaupt hatte überleben können. Wie eine Welle durchfuhr es ihn und erfüllte ihn so sehr, dass er fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Snape wusste nun mit noch größerer Sicherheit als zuvor, dass er nicht tot war – jedenfalls jetzt nicht mehr. Fest drückte er Hermines Oberarm und ließ die Haare, die er noch immer in der anderen Hand hielt langsam durch seine Finger gleiten. Die verbrannte Oberfläche der Locken fühlte sich rau an.

Er musste unabsichtlich anden Haaren gezogen haben, denn sie ließ ein sehr leises Geräusch hören und neigte ihren Kopf nach hinten.

„Verzeihung." murmelte er verlegen und ließ die Haarsträhnen endgültig los. Die andere Hand lockerte ebenfalls ihren Griff um Hermines Arm und rutschte langsam an ihm herab. Hermine bemerkte seine Unsicherheit und ergriff schnell die Hand, bevor er sie ganz zurückziehen konnte. Sie drückte sie leicht.

„Alles in Ordnung!" versicherte sie leise und begann, ohne seine Hand loszulassen, langsam ihre Beine zu entknoten. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die zitternden Knie und das schmerzende Steißbein, das beim Sturz auf die kleine Mauer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war. Hermine stöhnte leise auf. Auf Snapes schmalen Lippen zeichnete sich ein dünnes Lächeln ab. Hermine sah in fragend an.

„Ein paar blaue Flecken sind wohl ein akzeptabler Preis für solch eine verrückte Idee!" erklärte er und begann ebenfalls, seine Gelenke zu sortieren.

„Für eine solch _geniale_ Idee!" verbesserte Hermine ihn zähneknirschend und ließ sich von ihm, der erstaunlich schnell wieder auf die Beine gekommen war, hochziehen, bis sie, wenn auch etwas wackelig, auf den eigenen Füßen stand. Eine dünne Papierrolle fiel aus ihrer Umhangtasche und segelte lautlos und unbemerktzu Boden.

Snape und Hermine standen sich gegenüber. Sie hielt noch immer seine Hand und überlegte, was sie sagen sollte. Erst jetzt wurde sie sich der Absurdität der Situation bewusst. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass ihre Wangen gerade in diesem Moment begannen, sich heiß anzufühlen. Sie räusperte sich und murmelte: „Danke."

Snape atmete deutlich hörbar ein. „Ich muss ihnen danken, Hermine." entgegnete er mit rauer Stimme und blickte an ihr vorbei auf den Boden, weil ihm deutlich wurde, dass er soeben seit langer Zeit wieder ihrem Vornamen benutzt hatte. Auch ihr musste es aufgefallen sein, denn er nahm aus den Augenwinkel wahr, dass sie ihn erstaunt ansah. Waren ihre Wangen eben auch schon so rot gewesen?

„Sie haben etwas verloren, denke ich." froh über diese Ablenkung wies er mit einem Nicken auf die Papierrolle, die schräg hinter Hermine auf dem Boden lag.

Hermine drehte sich um und erkannte, was dort lag. Faunias Rezept.

Sie ließ Snapes Hände los und drehte sich um, um sich nach dem Papier zu bücken. Hastig hob sie es auf, durchquerte das Zimmer und ließ die Rolle scheinbar achtlos auf den Schreibtisch fallen.

„Nicht so wichtig!" sagte sie, verwirrt über die Unruhe, die sie so plötzlich beim Anblick des Papiers erfasst hatte. Danach wandte sie sich ihm wieder zu.

**ooo**

Etwas hatte sich verändert.

Er starrte sie an und, soweit dies möglich war, wurde sein Gesicht noch blasser als es ohnehin schon war. Seine Augen spiegelten ein so tiefes Entsetzen wider, dass Hermine fast glaubte, es als Schmerz am eigenen Leib zu spüren. Sie öffnete den Mund und nahm im selben Augenblick wahr, dassseine Konturen zu verschwimmen schienen. Die Worte erstarben auf ihren Lippen.

Snapes Augen wanderten von ihr zu seinen Händen, die er fassungslos vor sich ausgestreckt hielt. In dem Augenblick, in dem Hermine ihn losgelassen hatte, war jegliches Gefühl aus seinem Körper verschwunden, hatte sich in Sekundenbruchteilen eine eisige Kälte in ihm ausgebreitet. Er spürte weder den Boden unter seinen Füßen, noch spürte er seine Füße selbst. Er roch nicht die rußenden Flammen und schmeckte nicht den Rauch auf seiner Zunge.

„Severus?" Auch sein Name aus Hermines Mund riss ihn kaum aus seiner Trance. Sie lief zu ihm und fasste ihn bei den Schultern. Der erste Hauch der Berührung schien nur Luft zu sein, doch dann spürte sie die Schultern unter dem schwarzen Stoff. Erleichtert atmete sie auf.

„Was ist passiert?" sie berührte mit der zweiten Hand seinen anderen Arm.

„Es war – nur – kein…. Ich – nachdem sie mich losgelassen haben- " er hatte Mühe, seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten und war kaum in der Lage, den Satz zu beenden. Aber Hermine verstand auch so, was geschehen war.

„Es funktioniert nur, solange ich sie berühre. Nur dann können sie fühlen und selber Dinge anfassen." murmelte sie.

Snape nickte kaum wahrnehmbar. Das Gefühl war tatsächlich zurückgekehrt, sowie sie ihn erneut berührt hatte. Sein Körper begann nun jedoch, nachdem er die Nachwirkung dieses Kälteschocks spüren konnte, unkontrolliert zu zittern. Peinlich berührt zog er die Schultern hoch und versteifte seine Gelenke, um das Zittern so gut es ging zu beherrschen. Hermine bemerkte es und zog in vorsichtig zum Schreibtisch. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs erschien ein zweiter Stuhl.

„Setzten sie sich." sagte sie, so ruhig sie konnte. Er ließ sich widerwillig auf den Stuhl fallen. Sie schob den zweiten Stuhl so dicht an den Schreibtischstuhl, dass sie sich neben ihn setzen konnte, ohne seinen Arm loslassen zu müssen. Snape saß mit dem Rücken zum Schreibtisch und blickte schweigend auf den Boden. Hermine räusperte sich. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, fiel Snape ihr ins Wort.

„Wie konnte ich so dumm sein, zu glauben, dass etwas derart Lächerliches funktionieren könnte?" knurrte er wütend.

„Aber es hat doch…"begann Hermine beschwichtigend, doch er unterbrach sie mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung seines Armes.

„Jetzt fangen sie nicht wieder an, alles schön zu reden und von meiner erweiterten Kraft zu reden." donnerte er aufgebracht und wünschte sich, ihre lästige Hand auf seinem Arm einfach abschütteln zu können. Doch er hatte Angst vor der Kälte und Leere, die dann wieder auf ihn einstürzen würden. Diese Einsicht machte ihn noch rasender vor Wut. Die Adern an seinen Schläfen pochten wild.

Hermine schwieg betreten. Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie tief enttäuscht und nah am Zusammenbruch er war, auch wenn er versuchte, es durch Zorn zu überdecken. Er erkannte einfach nicht, wie weit sie schon gekommen waren und sie sah keine Chance, es ihm klar zu machen.

„Wie stellen sie sich vor, soll das jetzt weitergehen? Soll ich wie ein Hündchen an der Leine hinter ihnen her wackeln?" unterbrach er ihre Gedanken.

Hermine sagte noch immer nichts.

„Wahrscheinlich würden sie das auch noch genießen!"

Hermine biss die Zähne aufeinander und versuchte, die ungerechten Worte hinunterzuschlucken. Wieder verfiel er in das altbekannte Selbstmitleid. Sie fühlte sich hilflos und war wieder einmal versucht, ihn einfach dort sitzen zu lassen, ihn seinem Schicksal zu überlassen.

„Das ist Unsinn, und das wissen sie auch!" sie erschrak selbst ein wenig über die Strenge und Entschlossenheit in ihrer Stimme.

„Wir sind ein Stück weiter gekommen – ob sie dies so sehen oder nicht. Wenn _ihr_ Verstand aussetzt, muss ich eben für uns beide denken." er blickte sie verärgert an, doch sie fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, es gibt mehr als Panik und Wut und das, was sie – was wir vorhin erlebt haben war…" sie stockte und überlegte kurz. Er blickte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen herausfordernd an. „Hoffnung!" kam es schließlich völlig überzeugt über ihre Lippen.

Snape schnaubte verächtlich.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Lassen sie uns endlich aufhören, wieder und wieder in diesen ewigen Kreis von Vorwürfen und Anfeindungen zu geraten! Ich genieße ihre Situation keinesfalls und ich bin inzwischen überzeugt davon, dass wir eine Lösung finden werden."

Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Sie laufen nicht wie ein Hündchen hinter mir her, " Hermine versuchte seinen Blick zu treffen, doch er wich ihr aus. „ sondern – wie ein Freund." vervollständigte sie trotzdem ihren Satz.

Er stand auf und Hermine hätte beinahe seinen Arm verloren. Schnell folgte sie ihm und berührte wie beiläufig seinen linken Arm.

„Uns bleibt kaum etwas anderes übrig." seine Stimme klang ruhiger als zuvor. Er nahm plötzlich ihre Hand, drückte sie und hielt ihre beiden Hände hoch.

„Auf ewig eng miteinander verbunden!" er lachte spöttisch „Die Bedeutung dieses Satzes habe ich stets ein wenig anders interpretiert!"

Hermine verzog den Mund.

**ooo**

„Und was genau ist das hier nun?" Snape drehte sich seufzend zum Schreibtisch, entschlossen, das Thema zu wechseln, und nahm die Papierrolle auf, die sich daraufhin langsam von selbst entrollte. Hermine wollte seine Hand loslassen, damit er die Rolle fallen lassen musste. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, verhindern zu müssen, dass er das Rezept las. Sie fühlte sich seltsam – ein Schwindelgefühl verbreitete sich in ihrem Kopf. Sie konnte Snape nicht loslassen, er hielt sie zu fest.

Hermine beobachtete hilflos, wie er einen Blick auf die Reihe von Zutaten und Mengenangaben warf, die mit verschnörkelter Handschrift vor seinen Augen zu tanzen begannen. Seine Augenbrauen schoben sich dicht zusammen, die Lippen bildeten einen schmalen Schlitz.

Wie ein Blitz durchfuhren ihn Bruchteile von Erinnerung, setzte sein Verstand Schritt für Schritt wieder ein. Er hatte dieses Rezept schon einmal gesehen – er hatte es schon einmal selbst gebraut, kurz bevor er plötzlich….

Ruckartig drehte er sich zurück zu Hermine und zog sie an ihrem Arm fast schroff zu sich hin. Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen war. Ihr Blick war auf das entrollte Pergament fixiert undihre Lippen zitterten.

TBC

_ich habe mich natürlich wahnsinnig über die vielen Reviews zum letzten Kapitel gefreut! Würdet Ihr auch diesmal… Ihr wisst schon… reviewmäßig so richtig in die Tasten hauen? FÜR MICH? (Was ihr gerade nicht seht und spürt: ich mache einen heiden Wind mit wie wild flehend plinkernden Wimpern – Mist, warum habe ich keine Web-Kamera installiert :) )_


	8. Teile eines verlorenen Puzzles

_Danke für Eure Reviews! Besonders auch den anonymen Reviewern! Macht weiter so!_

_Chromoxid: der Satz „**Verdammt**, was ist mit Ihnen los?" ist nur für Dich ;-) – denke, Du weißt, warum!_

_Und jetzt viel Spaß!_

8. Teile eines verlorenen Puzzles

Snape ließ sich von Hermines entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck nur kurz beirren. Zu sehr quälte ihn die Frage nach der Schriftrolle.

Er hielt Hermines Arm fest umklammert, obwohl nicht zu übersehen war, dass sie sich fürchtete. Sie schien sich losreißen zu wollen, war aber zu verwirrt und zu langsam. Er griff nach ihrem anderen Arm und zog sie noch ein Stück dichter zu sich heran. Das Rezept klemmt noch immer zwischen seinen Fingern.

Auf keinen Fall durfte sie ihm jetzt entwischen. Diese Papierrolle, diese Schrift – er wusste, dass es etwas mit ihm und seinem Zustand zu tun hatte. Er würde es herausbekommen - hier und jetzt und_ sie_ würde ihm dabei helfen.

„Woher haben Sie dieses Rezept? Wer hat es Ihnen gegeben?" er sah sie eindringlich an. Seine schwarzen Augen durchbohrten sie bedrohlich.

Hermines Atem wurde unruhiger. Sie wich ängstlich seinem Blick aus, verstand nicht, was plötzlich mit ihr geschah.

„Wer?" er schüttelte sie unsanft und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

Hermine begann, nach Luft zu ringen. Kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen, so sehr sie es auch versuchte. Der Schmerz, der sich plötzlich von ihrem Kopf in den ganzen Körper ausbreitete, war unerträglich. Fast ohnmächtig sank sie zu Boden.

„Verdammt, was ist mit Ihnen los?"

Snape zog an ihren Armen, hob sie hoch. Ihr Körper war völlig verkrampft als er sie schließlich vorsichtig auf dem Bett ablegte, immer darauf bedacht, sie nicht loszulassen, um nicht den Kontakt zu verlieren.

Er nahm ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände und versuchte, mit ihr zu sprechen, doch sie war unerreichbar. Sie reagierte weder auf sanftes Zureden noch auf seinen Versuch, sie mit erhobener Stimme auf sich Aufmerksam zu machen. Ihre Augen blieben fest zugekniffen und sie kämpfte noch immer um Luft.

Er versuchte, den Umhang um ihren Hals zu lockern. Es war schwer, den Stoff zur Seite zu ziehen, da sie ängstlich begann, sich mit aller Macht zu wehren. Snape hatte Mühe, immer einen Arm oder eine Hand zu halten und dabei ihren wilden Schlägen zu entgehen. Unglaublich, welche Kräfte sie entwickelte. Schließlich gab er es auf, sie von dem Umhang, in dem sie sich immer weiter verfing zu befreien und die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen, damit sie leichter atmen konnte.

Er durfte sie auf keinen Fall loslassen, so völlig von Sinnen war sie eine Gefahr für sich selbst.

Immerwährend auf sie einredend, drückte er stattdessen ihre Arme links und rechts neben ihren Kopf auf das Kissen und versuchte mit den Beinen, ihr wildes Trampeln und Treten abzuwehren.

Keuchend vor Anstrengung blickter er auf sie herab und suchte nach einer Lösung. Plötzlich kam ihm in den Sinn, was er schon vor Wochen geahnt hatte. Sie stand unter einem magischen Pakt, der ihr verbot, über eine bestimmte Angelegenheit zu sprechen. Natürlich, wie hatte er diesen Verdacht vergessen können. Die Zeichen waren diesmal eindeutiger.

Snape beugte sich tiefer zu Hermine hinunter. „Hören Sie! Vergessen Sie die Frage, die ich gestellt habe!"

Sie hörte ihn nicht. Er versuchte es noch einmal und legte dabei eine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Sie war nass von kaltem Schweiß. „Es interessiert mich nicht! Hören Sie, Hermine? Vergessen Sie die Frage!" es klang beinahe flehend.

Sowie er eine Seite losgelassen hatte, schlug sie mit der freien Hand wild auf ihn ein. Er ließ es geschehen und rieb vorsichtig ihre Stirn, da er das Gefühl hatte, dass dort der Ausgangspunkt ihrer Schmerzen war.

Ganz langsam beruhigte sie sich, wurde ihre Atmung ein wenig gleichmäßiger und sie hörte auf, sich gegen seinen Griff zu wehren. Ob es tatsächlich seine Aufforderung gewesen war oder doch nur Zufall, vermochte er nicht genau zu sagen.

„Na bitte, das ist doch schon besser." Erschöpft ließ er die eine Hand los, die er bis eben noch hart auf das Kissen gepresst hatte, die andere Hand blieb auf ihrer Stirn. Erneut versuchte er, sie aus dem vollkommen um sie herum verdrehten Umhang zu befreien. Diesmal gelang es.

Hermine legte beide Hände an ihren Kopf und presste sie an ihre Schläfen. Immer noch vor Schmerzen stöhnend drehte sie sich auf die Seite. Snapes Hand glitt von ihrer Stirn, über ihr Gesicht auf ihren Hals. Er fühlte den noch immer schnellen Puls.

Schließlich setzte er sich hinter sie und lehnte seinen Kopf an den Bettpfosten. Seine rechte Hand ruhte auf ihrer Schulter und hob sich sacht mit jedem ihrer Atemzüge. Ihren Umhang hatte er wie eine Decke über sie beide gelegt. Die linke Hand spielte gedankenversunken mit dem Saum des Umhangs, während er grübelte.

**ooo**

Snape beugte sich leicht zur Seite, um ihr Gesicht sehen zu können. Es war halb von ihren Händen bedeckt, die Augen waren geschlossen und sie schlief.

Seit Stunden saß er neben ihr, es war inzwischen Sonntagmorgen.

Er hatte es auf bizarre Weise genossen, seit langem wieder eine Nacht in seinem Bett zu verbringen. Auch wenn er noch immer keine Müdigkeit verspürte, fühlte er doch endlich wieder die Matratze unter sich, den kühlen Stoff des Umhangs auf der Haut und vor allem ihren warmen Körper neben sich, der ihm Ruhe gab und ihn zugleich seltsam aufwühlte.

Jetzt, am frühen Morgen, fiel ein gräuliches Licht durch das kleine Fenster. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Snape die Schriftrolle, die auf dem Kissen zwischen ihnen lag. Er musste sie am Abend zuvor mitgenommen haben, als er Hermine zum Bett getragen hatte.

Er griff danach und drehte sie zwischen seinen Fingern. Er musste sie nicht noch einmal öffnen, um den Namen des Tranks aus den Zutaten herauszulesen. Es war der Trank zur Linderung der _Insomnia-Depressio-Tremens. _Es brauchte Drachenblut, Einhornhaar, gemahlenen Mehlhornpanzer und eine Reiher anderer schwer zu beschaffender Zutaten, um ihn zu brauen. Alle Zutaten befanden sich in seinem Büro, weil _er_ diesen Trank bereits zubereitet hatte. Für _sie_.

‚_Ich danke Dir, Severus' _der Hauch diesergeflüsterten Worte war ihm die ganze Nacht immer wieder durch den Kopf gegeistert. ‚_Du weißt, wie sehr ich den Trank benötige! Du bist wahrlich ein Meister der Zaubertränke. Niemand sonst hätte ihn so perfekt zubereiten können' _erklang die schmeichelnde Frauenstimme aus der Erinnerung. Er konnte ihr weder ein Gesicht noch einen Namen geben. Doch nachdem er sich die Ereignisse des letzten Abends Stück für Stück noch einmal vor Augen geführt hatte, war sie plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit aufgetaucht. Die einschmeichelnde Süße der hohen Stimme ließ ihn erschauern.

‚_Ich weiß, dass Du auch **das** für mich tunkannst! Wenn es jemand kann, dann Du, Severus_!' säuselte die Stimme weitere Erinnerungsfetzen in sein Ohr!

‚_Nein! Alles aber das nicht!_' hörte er seine eigene aufgebrachte Antwort und vernahm gleich darauf ein hohes Gelächter.

_Entscheide Dich, Severus! Die Belohnung wird süß sein! Aber eine Ablehnung wirst Du bitterlich bereuen!_

Die losen Bruchstücke dieser Erinnerung ließen seine Nackenhaare sich aufstellen. Snape versuchte, die Stimme in seinem Kopf beiseite zu schieben. Er hatte die ganze Nacht versucht, ihr eine Gestalt zu geben. Er konnte sie nicht länger ertragen.

Stattdessen durchdachte er nun alles noch einmal genau; als Hermine das erste Mal einen ähnlichen Anfall gehabt hatte, hatte er sich kurz zuvor erkundigt, wer nach seinem Verschwinden Hauslehrer von Slytherin geworden war. Kurz vor diesem Anfall hatte er gefragt, von wem das Rezept kam, dessen Anblick ihn so geschockt hatte, dass er beinahe den Verstand verloren hätte.

War Hermine tatsächlich mit jemandem einen Pakt des Schweigens eingegangen, so musste es sich bei dem neuen Hauslehrer von Slytherin und dem Besitzer des Rezepts um ein und dieselbe Person handeln, denn er schien der Partner in diesem Pakt zu sein, oder nicht?

_Sie_ schien die Partner_in_ zu sein, korrigierte Snape sich in Gedanken, denn er war sicher, dass diese Person die gesichts- und namelose Frau aus seiner Erinnerung war.

Er verstand jedoch noch nicht den Grund und den Inhalt des Paktes. Warum war Hermine mit dieser Frau einen Pakt eingegangen und woraus genau bestand er? Ihre verbotene Antwort auf beide Fragen wäre der Name der Frau gewesen, aber warum sollten Hermine und sie beschließen, sie zum Gegenstand eines solchen Pakts zu machen? Sie arbeitete also an dieser Schule und bemühte sich aus irgendeinem Grund dennoch, ihre Identität zu verschleiern. Mit Hermines Hilfe? Denn um einen Pakt zu schließen, waren doch mindestens zwei Menschen nötig.

Snapes Augen wanderten sehnsüchtig zu dem bis an die Decke gefüllten Bücherregal, das sich an der Wand entlang zog. Seit Monaten hatte er kein Buch mehr anfassen können. Eine Qual für jemanden, der Stunden damit verbrachte, mit dem Zeigefinger über das vergilbte Papier uralter Bücher zu streichen, auf der Suche nach bekannten und unbekannten Buchstabenreihen. Eines seiner Bücher könnte die Erinnerung diesen magischen Pakt betreffend sicher wieder aufleben lassen, denn im Moment fehlten ihm die Details.

Er seufzte und warf einen Blick auf Hermine. Durch sie hatte er nun wieder die Chance, in einem Buch zu blättern. Doch im Moment schlief sie und er wollte nicht riskieren, sie erneut der Gefahr auszusetzen, ihren Pakt zu brechen.

Vielleicht gab es jedoch eine Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, wer diese Frau war. Wenn ihr Name und ihre Identität so wichtig und so gefährlich waren, wie er vermutete, musste er alles versuchen, um diesen Pakt zu lösen.

Snape war inzwischen sicher, dass damit auch sein rätselhafter Zustand aufgeklärt werden würde.

Er hob den Umhang von seinen Beinen, drückte ganz leicht Hermines Arm und ließ ihn dann los. Augenblicklich durchdrangen ihn Kälte und Leere. Jegliches Gefühl für die Materie um ihn herum verschwand. Ein schmerzlicher Verlust.

Er riss sich zusammen und verschwand lautlos aus dem Bett, aus dem Zimmer und in den benachbarten Raum, wo er darauf wartete, dass sie aufwachte. In der Zwischenzeit versank er erneut tief in die Erinnerungsbruchstücke.

**ooo**

Als Hermine schließlich am Vormittag erwachte, war ihr erster Gedanke „Wo ist er?" verwirrt schob sie ihren Umhang zur Seite und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.

„Sev – Professor?" sie ging ins Nebenzimmer und sah sich suchend um.

Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr vor einem der winzigen hohen Fenster, durch die nur wenig Licht drang.

„Professor?"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und musterte sie von oben bis unten. Hermine blickte an sich herab. Ihre Bluse war ebenso zerknittert wie der lange kaminrote Rock. Stirnrunzelnd versuchte sie, die Kleidung mit den Händen zu glätten, was selbstverständlich zwecklos war.

„Wie ich sehe, hatten Sie eine etwas unruhige Nacht!" bemerkte Snape, „Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen dennoch besser als gestern Abend." fügte er beiläufig hinzu.

Überrascht sah sie auf. Sie erinnerte sich an die Situation vor dem Kamin, der Rest des Abends blieb jedoch im Dunkeln. Schließlich gab sie es auf.

„Was ist denn überhaupt gestern Abend passiert?" fragte sie zögernd.

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen." antwortete er gedehnt. Ihr fragender Blick ließ ihn hinzufügen: „ Ihnen wurde schwindelig und ich habe Sie auf das Bett gelegt."

„Ah!" Hermine zerrte und zupfte erneut an ihrer Kleidung.

„Aber," begann sie von Neuem, „Sie sind weggegangen – ich meine," begann sie den Satz schnell von vorn, „Sie haben mich losgelassen und jetzt sind Sie wieder..." sie fand keine Worte für seinen Zustand.

„Ja," sagte er bloß und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu und starrte hinauf, als würde sich hinter dem verschmutzten Glas etwas von unglaublicher Wichtigkeit abspielen. Doch man sah lediglich ein paar im Wind schwankende Baumkronen und einen Fetzten des grauen Himmels.

Er fühlte ihren Blick auf seinem Rücken. „Nun, wir können diesen Zustand jederzeit ändern, dank Ihrer _Aktion _von gestern, aber ich werde mich doch nicht zu Ihnen ins Bett legen!" murmelte er genervt.

„Genau genommen ist es _Ihr_ Bett," dachte Hermine, sagte dann jedoch: „Warum ist mir schwindelig geworden?"

Als nicht sofort eine Antwort kam, fuhr sie unsicher fort: „Habe ich gestern etwas falsch gemacht?"

„Und was sollte das denn bitte sein?" er blickte sie kurz über seine Schulter hinweg an, um knapp festzustellen: „Wahrscheinlich haben Sie in letzter Zeit einfach zuviel über _meine_ Situation nachgedacht. – Diese langen Abende in der Bibliothek. Sie sollten sich ein wenig mehr um Ihre Position als Professorin für Zaubertränke kümmern."

Hermine fuhr sich ratlos durch die wirren Locken. „Wenn Sie meinen," murmelte sie und warf ihm einen letzten Blick zu, bevor sie ins Badezimmer ging. Er war wieder auf das Fenster konzentriert.

Als sie zurückkam, stand er unverändert da, so abwesend, dass sie nicht wagte, ihn anzusprechen. Nicht zum ersten Mal stellte sie verblüfft fest, wie undurchdringlich und distanziert dieser Mann sein konnte. Gestern noch schien sie ihm so nah gewesen zu sein. Die Nüchternheit und Sachlichkeit, die er ihr heute entgegenbrachte ließ Hermine überlegen, ob sie sich die Wärme zwischen ihnen nur eingebildet hatte.

Sie bemerkte erst, dass sie ihn noch immer schweigend musterte, als er sich ruckartig zu ihr herumdrehte.

„Wollen Sie den Rest dieses Sonntags damit verbringen, mich anzustarren? Haben Sie denn nichts Besseres zu tun?"

Hermine schüttelte verdutzt den Kopf. Sie verstand nicht, womit die diese missbilligenden Worte verdient hatte. Bevor sie antworten konnte, bemerkte er beiläufig:

„Gestern Abend, vor Ihrem kleinen Zusammenbruch sagten Sie, Sie müssten noch einen Trank zubereiten. Sie haben ein Rezept in Ihre Umhangtasche gesteckt. Vielleicht ist das eine Möglichkeit, Sie davon abzuhalten, dort den ganzen Tag zu stehen."

Er beobachtete, wie ihre Gesichtszüge sich gekränkt verzogen, als sie in ihre Tasche griff. Er hatte das Rezept dort platziert, bevor er sie am frühen Morgen verlassen hatte. Nun zog sie es heraus und er versuchte, ihre Reaktion auf die Papierrolle auszumachen.

Hermine ließ die Rolle schnell wieder in den Umhang gleiten und warf Snape einen kurzen Blick zu. Er schien völlig unbeteiligt.

Sie hatte Faunias Rezept beinahe vergessen. Ein letzter Blick auf Snape versicherte ihr, dass er sich nicht weiter für die Papierrolle interessierte. Sie konnte sich das seltsame Gefühl, dass er nicht wissen durfte, für wen sie diesen Trank zubereiten würde, nicht erklären.

„Ich sehe Sie dann später." Hermine fühlte mit einer Hand nach dem Papier in ihrer Tasche und verließ das Zimmer, ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten.

**ooo**

Genau wie Faunia ihr erklärt hatte, befanden sich alle nötigen Zutaten im Kerker. Es war ein komplizierter Trank, der ihre gesamte Konzentration erforderte. Schon lange hatte sie sich nicht mehr so ohne jede Ablenkung einer Arbeit gewidmet. Fast genoss sie es.

Lautlos stand Snape hinter ihr im Türrahmen und beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen. Wie schon zu ihrer Schulzeit arbeitete sie mit einer Präzision, die er selten bei anderen erlebt hatte. Fast genoss er es, ihr zuzusehen.

Als der Trank nach mehreren Stunden fertig gestellt war, füllte Hermine die hellgrüne Flüssigkeit vorsichtig in eine langhalsige Flasche.

Das war der Moment, auf den er gewartet hatte, bei all den Veränderungen, die es in seinem Zustand in letzter Zeit bereits gegeben hatte, gab es vielleicht eine Chance.

Als sie zur Tür ging, folgte er ihr, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen. Er musste jedoch nicht befürchten, dass sie ihn bemerken würde, sie war noch immer so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass sie die Welt um sich herum nicht wahrzunehmen schien.

Bevor sich die Kerkertür hinter ihr schloss, versuchte Snape, sich mit durch den Spalt zu schieben, um ihr zu folgen. Wenn er erst einmal herausgefunden hätte, wer den Trank erhalten sollte, würde ihm alles andere sicher auch einfallen und er würde eine Lösung finden.

Doch wie schon in den Monaten zuvor, hinderte ihn eine unsichtbare Mauer daran, die Kerkerräume zu verlassen.

Die schwere Holztür fiel vor ihm ins Schloss.

„Verdammt!" wütend trat er nach der Tür, ohne einen Widerstand zu spüren und dennoch konnte er nicht hindurchgehen.

Er kehrte zurück ins Wohn- und Schlafzimmer. Seine Augen wanderten über das leere Bett. Er hoffte, dass er sie mit der Aufforderung, den Trank zu brauen nicht in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Wer auch immer diese Frau war, die ihr den Auftrag gegeben hatte, den Trank zuzubereiten, sie war verantwortlich für seinen Zustand. Was, wenn auch Hermine auf irgendeine Weise den Zorn dieser Frau auf sich zog?

**ooo**

Zögernd klopfte Hermine an Faunias Tür.

**TBC**

_So und jetzt hoffe ich inständig, dass Eure Reviews einen Weg durch die Internetportale zu meinem Reviewkasten finden! Es ist doch immer wieder faszinierend, wie sehr mich Eure wunderbaren Reviews zu neuen Taten anstiften! ;-)_


End file.
